Proving I Belong
by thejoker122
Summary: James Smith lived an awful life. His dad was abusive, and his mother did drugs. No one in his family ever believed in him or his dream of making it to the WWE. He is given the chance at his dream in an unusual way, but he doesn't care about it being unusual. Read as he learns to love again and prove that he truly belongs in the WWE.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I decided to write another wrestling story, and I gotta admit that I had a lot of fun with this. I will say this really quick though: I changed the majority of title holders around Payback and I will explain why I did it at the bottom. On with the story  
**

* * *

I arrived at the United Center in Chicago, Illinois wearing my Chicago Cubs shirt, and a Chicago Bulls hat. My name is James Smith, or Chase Lewis as most wrestling fans would know me. I have been wrestling in Japan for the past few years, and this was the first time I have been to a WWE event in my hometown. I was currently visiting the grave of my best friend who wanted to get into wrestling along with me. He was the only one who actually believed in me, so I had to make it for him. I hoped that the show was good. The first match was Chris Jericho and CM Punk taking on The Miz and Curtis Axel, which ended after Jericho hit the Code-breaker on Axel. It was an excellent match, and started the show off on the right foot. The rest of the show was decent enough, and the whole secret admirer storyline between Layla and AJ Lee was something I was looking forward to. I had a mini crush on AJ since her days on NXT, and I was surprised when Alberto Del Rio's music hit. He walked down to the ring, with a bouquet of roses and a fancy suit. God how I hated him and his gimmick.

"Alberto, it was you?" AJ asked him skeptically, which made him give her a small grin.

"Si. AJ, I know this is unexpected. This is hard for me cause these think all I care about is beating people up; but honestly, I…I care about more than that. I…I care about you" he said. AJ was surprised, but I saw through his bullshit. I have been there before, and as he leaned in to kiss her, his grin turned into a sly smile as he started to laugh as Layla's music played.

"You really think someone would actually care about you AJ? That's a good joke. You have no one who loves you, no friends; none of these people give a damn about you. The only thing you have that is worth anything is that Diva's title and come Sunday, you won't even have that" Layla stated, as Alberto stood there laughing at AJ, who broke down. He picked up the microphone, and I can only hope he issues a challenge for the crowd.

"You see AJ, you're like all these people: you wish you looked half as good as Layla does, and these people wish that they could be me. You can try to pick up the pieces, but deep down, you KNOW that everyone hates you" he told her, making her cry even harder.

"AJ, no one would bother coming to your rescue if I backed you into a corner. No one from the back, and no one from this fat and pathetic crowd" he finished, as he started to back AJ into a corner. I hopped over the secruity barricade to a lot of cheers. Del Rio turned to face me, and I just gave him an evil grin. He goes to speak, but I rip the mic from his hand.

"Del Rio, you really need to shut the fuck up! I can gaurantee that no one in this building wish they were a coward like you" I told him with a smirk. He then ripped the mic out of my hand, which made me glare at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" He screamed in my face, and I just walked over to AJ, and offered her a hand up. She took it, and gave me a sad smile. I grabbed the mic from his hand again, making him more pissed.

"You can call me Chase Lewis, and I specialize in kicking ass, and pissing people off. Especially those wearing expensive suits" I replied with a smirk. Alberto went to rip the mic out of my hand, but I pulled it away. "I wouldn't recommend doing that. If you do, then I will have to knock your teeth down your throat" I told him with an evil smirk, as Layla finally spoke up.

"How dare you speak to this fine gentleman like he is nothing but a commoner!" She said, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Pretty simple: I dare because I'm not afraid of a person who feels the need to be in the company of a fake woman like you" I told her before turning my attention towards Del rio. "Or if he needs to wear a damn suit to try and make himself look like a classy person when in reality, he is just a classless bitch who needs to get his ass kicked" I finished, to the crowd giving me a 'kick his ass' chant. Vince McMahon's music hit, and he walked out there with his signature strut.

"Boy, you can cut the tension in this ring with a knife, but I'm afraid that due to Mr. Lewis not being signed to the company, he won't be kicking anyone in the ass" he said, which earned him a lot of boos, and me giving him an evil smile.

"Funny thing, McMahon: I don't give a damn if I'm signed or not. I will kick his ass tonight, and I have no problems beating a few security guards down" I replied, which earned me a glare from him.

"Listen here you little punk-" I cut him off.

"No, listen here old man. You could have Satan protecting the piece of shit known as Alberto Del Rio, and I wouldn't give a damn!" I told him, and caused Triple H to come out to the ring.

"Woah there kid. I gotta say that I'm surprised that you stood up to my father in law, but he is right" he said, before giving me a smirk. "Although, since it is obvious that Mrs. Lee needs to get her hands on Layla, I'll give you the chance of a lifetime. You beat Del Rio in a match tonight, then you get to choose the stipulation for their match at Payback and you become a WWE superstar" he finished, and I just smirked.

"When you lose, Del Rio chooses the stipulation, and you have to join the Vince McMahon kiss my ass club" Vince said to me, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I now know why Austin used to give you the stunner when ever he could. And trust me, I thought about hitting you with one the second you came out here" I told him, which earned me three heated glares, and two surprised looks. I just shrugged them off and turned towards Triple H.

"As for the offer, I'll set up a table out here so I can sign the contract after I win the match."

"Okay, since you seem confident, I'll let AJ show you where the men's lockerroom is."

"After she's done, she'll probably go and cry about how her knight will be beaten by a far superior man" Layla said, causing me to turn and give her a smile.

"Who exactly is this 'far superior man?' Cause it sure as hell ain't that bitch Del Rio" I told her, and AJ laughed a little as we went to the back so I could get ready for my match.

"Thanks for helping me out there" AJ said to me, with a small smile. I gave her a quick smile.

"No problem. I can't stand guys who insult women" I replied, and we just continued with with small talk until we reached our destination.

I knew I didn't have my ring gear, but I didn't care. I started to warm up until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see that John Cena, CM Punk, Christian, and Undertaker were there.

"We're here to wish you luck tonight. We can't stand Del Rio, or Layla" Punk told me.

"Yeah, don't blame you guys. How the hell he won the US title is beyond me" I replied, which earned nods in agreement.

"What are you going to wrestle in?" Taker asked me.

"My jeans and sneakers. The one time I actually need my ring gear, and I left it at home."

"We could go and get you some of the stuff we had extra of" Christian offered, but I shook my head no.

"I got this, thanks though." I walked out to the gorilla position and handed the sound guy a CD that had 'I Will Not Bow' by Breaking Benjamin on it.

"Introducing first, Chase Lewis" Lillian Garcia said. Next out was Del Rio, and Ricardo did the introduction**.**

* * *

When he got into the ring, I just laid into him with a series of hard punches to his face. The ref forced me to back up, and when I did Del Rio raked my eyes and started to take control of the match by stomping down on my arms, my legs, and even kicking me in the head. After he was done, he picked me up and whipped me into the corner and ran at me at full speed. I barely managed to get out of the way, and he hit the turnbuckle with his chest. I hit him with a standing dropkick, and started to stomp down on his arms, legs, and kicking him in his head. I picked him up, and as I went to whip him into the corner, Mr. McMahon came out to the ring and started to distract the ref. Layla threw Del Rio a chair, but I took out of his hands and saw that Triple H came out to get Vince off the apron. I hit the chair on the mat and threw it at Del Rio as Triple H pulled Vince off the apron. The ref turned to see me on the ground, holding my head in pain and Del Rio holding the chair. He called for the bell, and gave me the win by DQ which pissed Del Rio off.

* * *

I rolled out of the ring and grabbed the mic.

"It's great becoming a WWE superstar in my hometown" I said, to the approval of the fans. They loved their hometown heroes here in Chi-Town. "Of course, this Sunday is Payback in Cleveland, Ohio, and I get to decide on a stipulation for the Divas title match. I could do the right thing and say that no one is allowed ringside, but that would be to easy for me" I started as Del Rio was glaring at me. I had a big smile on my face as I continued. "I could name myself as special guest ref for the match as well, but right now though, I just want to sign my new WWE contract" I finished, and laid the mic down on the announce table. Triple H handed me the contract and pen. After I signed it, I grabbed the mic again. "Del Rio, hope you don't have any plans to get involved on Sunday, cause I'm going to be keeping an eye out for you as the special guest referee" I told him, with a smile on my face. This was going to be a good week for me.

* * *

**Time to list all that I changed for my story: WWE Champ: John Cena  
****World Heavyweight Champ: Dolph Ziggler, who is still a heel in my story  
****IC Champ: Dean Ambrose, not a big change, but still.  
****US Champ: Alberto Del Rio  
****Tag Champs: Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns  
****Diva's Champ: AJ Lee****  
**

**With that done, I will explain why I changed the whole secret admirer storyline to where it was between Layla and AJ: AJ is much more suited to be the person who got duped more than Kaitlyn, and Layla would be a perfect heel in that situation in my honest opinion. As for the chair shot to the mat, I wanted to do it since Eddie was one of my favorite wrestlers at that time. ****Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Proving I belong, don't forget to review.****  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked to the back with a large grin on my face. Not only did I out smart Alberto, but I was also a WWE superstar, and it all happened in my hometown. AJ and a couple of the others were there with matching grins on their faces.

"Good job out there. Always enjoy watching people like Del Rio get outsmarted like that" Punk said to me with a grin, and I just gave him a smirk.

"You're going to love some of my antics then Punk" I told him, and his grin grew even wider. I started to walk towards the lockerroom when I heard someone call my name. I turned to see that it was AJ jogging over to me.

"Chase, I was wondering if you were interested in meeting me and a couple others at the hotel bar later on?" She asked me, in a shy tone of voice. I gotta admit, it was actually pretty cute.

"I'd love that. What time are we going to meet up, and which hotel?" I replied. She gave me a confused look, and I told her that I had a house in the city.

"It'll be around 11:00, and the Holiday Inn a few blocks down. Can't wait to see you there." She walked off, and I went to take a shower. After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and started to walk towards the parking lot. As much as I wanted to stay, I knew I couldn't. I needed to get going so I could grab my bags. My phone started to ring, and I saw that it was my father's number. I let out a small sigh as it went to voicemail. Long story short, he was abusive and an alcoholic, and I was the one who he chose as his personal punching bag. After I got back to my apartment, I got changed into my my dress clothes, which consisted of a short sleeve dress shirt and some dress pants. I looked at myself in the mirror, and I quickly noticed that my black hair grew out of the buzz cut by a couple of inches. My blue eyes were still blue. I'm not a girl, so I can't really say if they're shiny or anything like that. On the up note, I still don't have a beard. I headed towards the Holiday Inn that AJ told me.

After I finally found the correct hotel, I saw that CM Punk was sitting outside, and he gave me a small nod.

"Why are you out here?" I asked him.

"I was waiting for you. I got some good news and some bad news for you. Which one do you want to hear first?" He replied, and my heart just fell. Or what ever organ is supposed to fall in situations like this.

"Bad news first."

"Well, there are no more rooms available at the hotel. Good news is that you and AJ have been put in a storyline together, so you may want to talk to her about rooming together." I'm pretty sure I was blushing at the thought of being in the same room as AJ. If we do end up rooming together, I can only hope I don't fuck it up though. Punk and I then walked into the hotel bar, and the first person I saw was AJ sitting by her self. She was wearing a light pink dress, and had a gold necklace on. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Go on and sit with her" Punk told me, in a brotherly tone of voice... I think. I didn't have any brothers, or many friends growing up so I wasn't sure. Eh, either way I didn't care. I just wanted to talk to AJ. I got to her table before tapping her on the shoulder. She turned her head, and gave me a smile.

"Is anyone sitting with you?" I asked her, and she shook her head no. I sat down, and she gave me a small smile. "You look beautiful" I told her, causing her to blush and say thanks in a shy voice.

"Thanks for helping me out earlier, even though no one was supposed to" she told me. I just flashed a small grin towards her.

"No problem. I hate it when people do stupid stuff like that" I replied, and we just started making small talk until Mirrors by Justin Timberlake started playing.

"Care to dance?" I asked her, and she gave me a smile in return.

"I'd love that" she replied. We danced until it was 12:30. When we sat back down, I remembered that there weren't any rooms left.

"AJ, can I ask a favor of you?" I asked her, nervous about the answer.

"Sure, and please call me April" she replied.

"Well, there aren't any rooms left and well I was wondering if I could possibly... maybe... if you're cool with it" I stammered out, causing her to giggle. After she was done, she gave me an apologetic look which was adorable.

"Sorry, it's kinda cute that you're afraid of asking to room with me" she told me.

"Yeah, I'm not really good with things like that at all" I replied, with a small blush on my face. "But do you think I could room with you?"

"I don't see why you're not good at it. You're a handsome guy, and yes you can room with me" she replied, causing me to blush even more and nod my head. We walked out to my car so I could grab my bags before we went to our shared room. That is going to be pretty fun, as long as I don't do anything stupid. April went to change in the bathroom, so I decided to change by the lone bed. I only slept in a pair of shorts, so I was done relatively quick. She came out dressed in a pair of batman pajama bottoms and a batman shirt. It was at that moment when I heard rain starting to hit the window of the room.

"I'll sleep on the couch, while you take the bed okay?" She asked/told me, causing me to shake my head.

"I'll take the couch. I'm much more used to sleeping on couches" I replied.

"No no, I'll take the couch. You deserve the bed."

"How about we play rock paper scissors to determine who gets the bed. Best two out of three will win." She agreed to that, and well I won the first two games. "Okay, five out of seven" I told her, causing her to give me a curious look.

"Why? You already won the game?" She asked me.

"I want you to take the bed" I told her truthfully. She just gave me a small smile before laying down on the bed. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I never could get a lot of sleep, due to the constant nightmares of my childhood. I closed my eyes, until I felt someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my eye and saw that AJ had a terrified look on her face.

"What's wrong AJ?" I asked her, and she looked at the ground.

"I got scared. Can I sleep with you?" She replied in a shy tone of voice, completely oblivious to the blush on my face.

"Well the couch is only meant for one person, so it would need to be the bed" I told her, trying to keep the nervousness out of my voice. She gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand. When she laid down, I laid right next to her and she snuggled up as close as she could to me.

"Thank you for doing this Chase" she muttered out, causing me to give a small smile. For the first time since I left my parents' house, I wasn't worried about the constant nightmares.

AJ woke up first, and when she turned around she saw that Chase was laying next to her and was still sleeping. She decided to get as close as she could, and she had her head underneath his chin.

I woke up to see that AJ had gotten even closer to me than yesterday and I started to blush. I didn't see her brunette hair either, so when she looked up at me I damn near jumped out of my skin. Unfortunately for me, I was right by the edge of the bed and I was going to fall. Even though AJ tried to help pull me back up, she ended up falling as well. She was lucky enough to have someone cushion her fall. She ended up on top of me, and that was the first time she actually caught me blushing I think. I do know that it was the first time for her chocolate eyes to meet my blues eyes.

"Can't say I ever woke up that way before" she said, with a small smile as she got to her feet. I just nodded in agreement, as I was too embarrassed to talk. AJ started to walk towards the bathroom when she stumbled a little. I managed to catch her. She said thanks and went to take her shower. After we were both done with our showers, we decided to go out for breakfast before going to Cleveland for Smackdown.

We arrived at the arena and I was told that I needed to talk to Vince and Triple H so they can get everything down for Lillian. I went over to them and told them that I was from Chicago, Illinois, that I was 6''2 and weighed 220 pounds. Vince told me that I was going to be in a storyline with AJ, which would end at SummerSlam when she and I teamed up against Layla and Alberto where the winning team would be the new Divas champ and US champ. We had a backstage segment as well, and I was going to be in a match later on.

I was walking towards catering when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw that it was AJ.

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out on Monday" she said to me.

"Don't mention it. I hated the way they toyed with your feelings" I replied, and she gave me a little kiss on the cheek, which caught me by surprise. She started to skip away and I just shook my head.

After the cameraman left, AJ came back and we just started talking about the storyline we were in. I was well known in Japan as a person who had no heart, which was true to some extent. Hell, when I won the IWGP Heavyweight title I was called the cold one.

"Chase, are you okay?" AJ asked me, and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, and please call me James" I replied.

"Okay James. I was wondering if you wanted to go out after the show?"

"I'd love that April." She gave me a smile before skipping off. I went out to I Will Not Bow, and I knew I was taking on Otunga. Or at least I thought I was. Del Rio came out instead.

* * *

"Whoa there Chase, I just wanted to let you know that David Otunga is... Unable to compete tonight, so you will need to take on Antonio Cesaro" he said to me, and I knew he had a trick up his sleeve. I didn't really care for it, as the second Antonio stepped into the ring I went right after him with a series of punches.

I continued to stomp away at his midsection until the ref pulled me off of him. I moved the ref out of the way and ran at him, but Cesaro moved out of the way and I ran chest first into the turnbuckle. Cesaro kicked me in the gut and hit a snap suplex on me. I got to my feet, only for him to hit me with a clothesline. He picked me up and whipped me into the corner and ran at me. I moved out of the way and he hit the corner chest first. I then hit him with a belly to back suplex. I waited until he got to his knees before I hit him with a super kick to his jaw. I then started to grin as I measured him up for my finisher. When he got to his feet, I picked him up in a fireman's carry position before he started elbowing me in the head. He got down and just started to hit me with a mixture of kicks and punches. He went for another clothesline, but I duck it and hit him with an enziguri.

I measure him again, and when he gets one one knee, I hit him with a running knee to the head. I pick him up and hit him with a TKO, before placing him in the cross-face. Right as he is about to tap, Alberto and Jack Swagger interfered and attacked me. Cesaro gets up and joins in the attack and hits me with the Neutralizer. Del Rio pulled a table out and set it up in the ring, and Swagger hit me with a gut wrench power-bomb from the top turnbuckle. After I went through the table, Del Rio left the ring and grabbed a chair. He started hitting me in the midsection before placing it on my arm and putting me in the Cross arm-breaker. Punk and Christian came running down to make the save, but the damage was done and my arm was broken.

* * *

When I got to the back, I was greeted with a worried AJ, who was making a huge fuss over my broken arm. She walked with me to the trainer so I could get my arm put in a cast. After that was done, me and AJ went to the green room to watch the rest of Smackdown.

"James, we're not going to go out tonight" she told me, making me give her a confused look.

"Why not April?" I asked her.

"Cause you're injured and I want you to take it easy for the weekend." I let out a small sigh.

"Okay, you win" I told her, which made her smile. The rest of Smackdown was uneventful, and we headed back to the hotel. Once we got there, I sat down on the couch and felt a pair of hands on my shoulders.

"April, what are you doing?" I asked her, and she gave me a small smile and looked me in the eyes.

"It looked like you were tensed up, so I thought that you needed a massage" she replied, as she continued to massage my shoulders which felt amazing. After she was done, I turned to face her.

"Turn around" I told her, and she did. I used my one good hand to massage her shoulders. It wasn't the best idea, but it was the only way to repay her. When I was done, she wanted to lay down in my arms.

"You know, I could get used to sleeping in your arms James" she told me, causing me to give her a small smile.

"I could get used to you being in my arms as well" I replied as we both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Finally got the first SD chapter done, and expect to see more of them. I hope you enjoyed the beginning of the storyline, and the foundation of a romance between James and April. ****Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter of Proving I belong, don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. I opened my right eye to see that April was standing there.

"Come on James. We have to get to Cincinnati for Payback" she said to me. I managed to roll out of bed, and went to get changed.

"What time is it?" I asked her, and she looked at her phone.

"It's currently 9:30. Sorry I didn't wake you up sooner" she replied.

"It's alright. I'll meet you at the car."

"Okay." She left, and I got dressed in a Faded Glory shirt and a pair of old jeans and headed down to the car. We got to Cincinnati at 12:00, and we decided to have lunch before we went to the arena. After we ate lunch, we left and went to the arena. I didn't have a match tonight, but I was hoping to get one of the trainers to cut my cast off. It was really bugging me.

"Hey, I'm going to go and talk to the trainers about getting this cast off" I told her, and she just sent me a small nod. Something was bothering her, but I decided against asking her about it in favor of getting the cast off sooner. After that was done, I started to walk towards my locker room when I was jumped from behind and knocked out cold.

* * *

I woke up and saw that someone was in the room, watching the divas match. I didn't say a word, until Del Rio ended up screwing AJ out of her title by stopping his count for her at two. AJ started to argue with him, and Layla got up and hit her with a standing drop kick. Del Rio put Layla's arm over AJ's chest and counted fast for her.

"I am going to kill him for that" I croaked out, causing the person to turn and face me. It was CM Punk, and he just gave me a grin.

"I bet. Do you have any idea on who attacked you?" He asked, looking at Del Rio and Layla as they started mocking AJ. I shook my head no, and went out to hopefully meet AJ at the gorilla position. When I got there, I heard someone call my name out.

I turned around and was face to face with Paul Heyman, who was just smiling. Something was off with this, but I didn't care at all.

"What do you want Heyman?" I asked him, and he just gave me an evil smirk.

"This isn't about what I want. It's about what is best for your career" he replied, and I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Quit playing mind games you walrus. I'm not in the mood." I walked away after that was done, and went looking for April. Needless to say, I was worried about what Heyman said to me.

_'It is about what is best for your career.'_ The statement was creepy, but I was mainly scared that it meant that he had one of his goons hurt April...

Okay, I really hope I find her soon. I continued my search, and ended up in the parking lot right by my car. I never actually cared about other people, but with April though, I just wanted to change that. As corny as that is, it's true. I felt someone poking me in the shoulder. I turned and saw that it was Punk.

"AJ left already. You may want to get to the hotel, cause the girls said that she was feeling down, and they were really worried about" he told me, and I just nodded in agreement, and he gave me my bag.

I went back to the hotel, and went into the hotel club. The first thing I saw was April being backed up against a wall and a guy walking up towards her. I headed over there, and saw that he had a hand on April's arm, and she had a scared look in her eyes.

"Come on baby, let's head back to my room" the guy slurred out.

"Get away from me you creep" April replied, and the guy raised his hand to hit her and she flinched. However, I grabbed his hand, causing him to turn and face me.

"Who the hell are you? The boyfriend of this bitch!?" The guy asked me, and I gave him an evil smirk. April just looked like she was ready to cry after the bitch statement.

"I'm James Smith, and you should really beg for her mercy, cause I sure as hell won't give you any" I replied, making the guy laugh.

"Please, you couldn't land a punch in on me before I broke your neck." I laughed, right before hitting him square in the jaw, knocking him out.

"You were saying?" April just had a small smile on her face after, and I looked at her with worry in my eyes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her, and she nodded her head. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Let's go to the room. We need to talk" I told her, and she looked worried about it.

"Okay" she replied and we went to the room after I grabbed my bag.

* * *

"What do we need to talk about?" She asked me, and I let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry I wasn't out there during your match tonight. I was knocked out, and didn't come to until the very end of your match" I told her.

"Are you okay? You didn't get a concussion did you?"

"No I didn't." She let out a small sigh of relief at that.

"That's good."

"Yeah, next time though, please tell me you're going to leave before you actually do. I was worried about you." She gave me a surprised look, which turned into a bright smile that made my insides melt.

"I will, and I didn't expect the Ice King to actually get worried about someone" she teased, and I rolled my eyes playfully at her.

"Well, it is a rare occasion, and I can safely say you're the first" I replied, and she had a tiny blush on her face. She went over to one of her bags and pulled out a PlayStation 3 and a couple of games.

"You fancy a couple of games?" She asked me, and I nodded my head. We decided to play WWE '13, and the deal was that the loser would have to tell the other something about their past. I won the first match, and she told me about her family and how they were poor while she grew up. She won the next two matches, and I told her about how I first got into wrestling, and that I was positive that I wasn't going to make it. The next match was a double count-out, so we decided that the next match, the loser needed to say two things. I won it, and April just took her time composing her thoughts.

"Well, the first thing is that I remember someone telling me about you, and when I looked you up, your match against Prince Devitt made me a fan. Next, is that I was always bullied when I was a kid, and it made me lose a lot of self esteem" she told me, and I was surprised.

"Who in their right mind would think of bullying you? You're the sweetest person I know" I told her, which made her give me a small smile.

"It was someone who didn't get along with me" she replied, and I just gave her a short nod. She started to yawn, so I turned the PS3 off and carried her to the bed until I remembered she was in her jeans. I walked over to my bag and I grabbed an old pair of sweats and an old shirt.

"April, you might want to change into these" I told her, and she looked at me. She looked extremely sleepy.

"Okay" she said, and she took the clothes I had in my hand and started to change after I turned around. I felt her lean on my back, and I started to blush.

"April, you okay?" I asked, only to get no response. I turned, and she fell into my chest. She had the sweats on, but the shirt was still around her neck. I blushed as I pulled it down over her, then laid her down on the bed before I laid next to her. She started to move closer to me until she was laying in my good arm. I had a small smile on my face, as I planned on what was going to happen to Del Rio tomorrow.

* * *

**I used this chapter to further the friendship between AJ and James. I decided to take James out of the match to further the storyline with Del Rio. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Raw started off with Alberto Del Rio and Layla out in the ring, talking about the divas match at Payback.

"The lovely Layla beat the attention whore known as AJ Lee yesterday in an amazing match" Alberto said, with a smug smirk on his face. I wanted to knock his teeth down his throat even more now then when he helped Layla fuck with April's feelings.

"It was a shame that her pathetic boyfriend wasn't able to be there to watch her lose though" he continued, and I had enough of him talking. My music hit, and the crowd started cheering for me. I got in the ring, and in Alberto's face.

"Ya know, I gotta give you credit Del Rio. You managed to piss me off more than anyone else ever managed in the past five years" I said to him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Did you forget that I broke your arm on Smackdown?" He asked me, and I gave him an evil smirk.

"I remember, and tonight you're going to realize that you made two mistakes" I replied.

"What 'mistakes' did I make?"

"Number one, you broke the wrong bone. You should have broke my neck so I couldn't come after you. Number two, you screwed my AJ out of her title." I said to him, and Brad Maddox came out.

"I can see the two of you want to kill each other, so tonight, you get your chance in a six man tag team match. It will be Alberto Del Rio and the Real Americans taking on the team of Chase Lewis, Christian, and a... surprise partner who will be revealed before the match" he said, and I just gave Del Rio a death glare. Tonight, I'll get some revenge for April at least.

I walked to the back, and the very first person I see is April, just standing there with a cute little smile on her face. I walked up to her, and her chocolate brown eyes met mine, and she kept that cute smile. I'm pretty sure that the butterflies have decided to just live in my stomach.

"So... your AJ?" She said to me, and I started to stumble over my words, which made her giggle.

"You don't need to worry James. I liked it" she said to me, and she gave me a hug that I returned.

"I'm glad you liked it" I told her.

"Yeah. Listen, I know that Zeb and Layla will be out there, so I was wondering if I could be in your corner for the match?" I started to think about it.

"I don't have a problem with it, and I'm sure our other partner won't either" a voice replied for me. I turned and saw that Christian was standing behind me, with a grin on his face. April gave us a bright smile, then went to get into her ring gear. Me and Christian took the time to talk about our match and about a certain brunette diva that I have a crush on, but that is a story for another time. When it was time for our match, Del Rio and the Real Americans went out first.

When me and Christian went out, the crowd was blowing the roof off the place. Maddox came out next, and he had a mic in his hands.

"The tag team partner of Christian and Chase has been out of action for over a year, so give a warm welcome back to... EVAN BOURNE!" He said, and the crowd started to chant 'welcome back' to him. I started it out with Cesaro.

* * *

Cesaro and I had a test of strength to start the match out, and Cesaro used that time to kick me in the gut. He started to lay in forearm shots on my back before giving me a swift kick to the side of my head. He went and tagged in Swagger who started to stomp on my midsection. I rolled out of the way of his standing elbow drop. When I got to my feet, I started to kick Swagger in the chest before giving him a knee to the face. I went over and tagged in Christian, who ran and hit Swagger with a clothesline to the back of his head when he got up.

Christian then started to stomp away on Swagger's arm, until Del Rio distracted the ref, allowing Cesaro to get a cheap shot in on Christian. Swagger took that time to recover and to stomp down on Christian's ankles. Swagger then dragged Christian over to his corner and hit him with a top rope splash before tagging Del Rio in. Christian got to his knees before Del Rio started kicking him in the Rio went for a kick to the side of the head, but Christian rolled out of the way and hit Del Rio with a drop kick to his right knee. Christian then crawled his way over to our corner and tagged in Bourne.

Bourne got in and started to lay into Del Rio with stiff kicks before hitting him with an enziguri. Bourne then did his 'V for Victory' pose before going to the top turnbuckle and hitting Del Rio with a missile drop kick. He dragged Del Rio over to our corner and tagged me in. I waited till Del Rio was standing to hit him with an STO. I measured him up for my finisher, and when he got to his feet and turned around, I hit him with the TKO. After I did that, I rolled Del Rio on to his back and tagged in Bourne. Bourne hit the Air Bourne. "1...2...3 ring the bell." We just won the match.

* * *

We went to the back and went our separate ways. Me and April went back to the hotel to get changed before going to the bar in the hotel. April was wearing a light blue dress with a golden necklace and a pair of gold earrings, while I went out in a dress shirt and a pair of dress pants. We spent the entire time talking about our time in the indies until the You're The Inspiration by Chicago started to play.

"Care to dance?" I asked her, and she gave me a small smile. We danced until it was around one in the morning. We went back and played a couple of rounds on Mortal Kombat. The loser needed to answer twenty questions, no matter how personal they may be.

April won, and started to ask the questions. Most of them were harmless questions, and I enjoyed answering them. The last one though, not really.

"Could you tell me about your family please?" She asked me, and I gulped.

"Okay, but I'm warning you now, this isn't going to be a happy story" I replied, before taking a large breath.

"Well, to put it simply, my family didn't give two shits about me. I don't have a brother... I think. I was three when my father started abusing me, and he used to say that I was the reason 'he' was taken. Not to mention, he was an alcoholic, so there were times when he would... burn me-" I started, until April cut me off.

"Didn't your mother try to stop him?" She asked me, but I just shook my head no and continued.

My mother was a drug addict who... Well she didn't really care if I got whipped with a spiked belt. I still have scars from it on my body, but the majority of them have faded. Any other member of my family disowned me, so I was stuck with them until I was eighteen" I finished, and April looked ready to cry, but decided to ask one more question.

"What happened when you left?"

"I was walking downtown, and I ran into someone. He is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in wrestling, and he helped train me as a wrestler" I replied, with a small smile on my face. In all honesty, Kurt Angle had saved my life back then, cause if I didn't run into him, then I would have been the one shot a few blocks down. April gave me a big hug before muttering "I'm glad he helped you. Otherwise I wouldn't have met a sweet guy." I had a small smile on my face as we managed to drift asleep on the couch together.

* * *

**I may be bringing Kurt Angle into the story at a later time since he is one of my all time favorites. Also, just a little bit of a backstory for James. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I was walking downtown, and I ran into someone. He is the only Olympic Gold Medalist in wrestling, and he helped train me as a wrestler" I replied, with a small smile on my face. In all honesty, Kurt Angle had saved my life back then, cause if I didn't run into him, then I would have been the one shot a few blocks down. April gave me a big hug before muttering "I'm glad he helped you. Otherwise I wouldn't have met a sweet guy." I had a small smile on my face as we managed to drift asleep on the couch together._

* * *

I woke to the smell of something cooking, and someone sitting down on the edge of the couch. I opened my eyes a crack and saw that April was the person sitting at the edge, and I was enthralled in just how beautiful she looked. She was wearing an Iron Man shirt, and a pair of skinny blue jeans. Her brunette hair is up in a bun, and her chocolate brown eyes just stared back at me, as her cheeks started to turn pink... suddenly, my cheeks feel like they're on fire.

"James, is there something on my face?" She asks me after catching me staring at her.

"No, I was just admiring your beauty" I replied in a quiet voice. She started to smile warmly at me, which confused me. Normally I use the quiet voice to keep people from hearing me.

"Aww, thank you. I didn't know how I would look without putting on makeup this morning" she told me, and I pulled her into a hug until she needed to go and finish breakfast. When she went into the kitchen I started to get changed into a Batman shirt and a pair of faded glory jeans. April walked out with an apron on, and an embarrassed look on her face as well.

"I may have... accidentally... burntthefood" she said in an embarrassed voice, and looked at the floor. I raised an eyebrow before walking over to her. She winced when she heard me get close to her, which made me curious.

I lifted her chin up to where we could see each others eyes, and I saw she had a scared look in her eyes. She gulped after I lifted her chin up, and I was extremely worried about it.

"April, you don't need to be scared. We'll go out for breakfast, okay?" I told her, in a reassuring tone of voice. She nodded weakly and took her apron off. We went to a nice little diner for breakfast, and I decided to ask her about it.

"April, why did you wince when I walked over to you this morning?" April had a scared look in her eyes after I asked the question.

"It was because of my ex. When ever I did something wrong, he would verbally abuse me. Sometimes he took it... even farther" she told me, and I grabbed her hand, which made her look at me.

"You don't need to worry about that happening with me around. He tries something like that, and I will break all of his bones. I promise" I told her, and she gave me a warm smile before leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek. I started to blush, and she giggled at it. We ate our breakfast in peace and headed out for a nice day on the town before Smackdown.

* * *

We arrived at the arena for Smackdown after a fun day out. We went to the movies, and she got to see a romantic movie. We also played some catch with a football, and she asked me to help her throw the ball farther, so I got to hold her from behind. All in all, it was a great day for us. We read the script after arriving, and we had two backstage segments. One was going to be a match before she went out to face Aksana, and then right before I went out to cut a promo on Del Rio's stuck up ass. Thankfully, I didn't have a match, but knowing Del Rio, I was sure that I was going to get attacked tonight.

* * *

"Hey there Chase. What are you doing?" AJ asked me as I was shadow boxing.

"Just warming up, you?" I replied with a smile.

"I was just getting ready for my match tonight. You're going to watch it right?"

"Of course I am. I think that the beautiful woman standing in front of me will win as well." She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before skipping down towards the gorilla position. I was just checking her out as she skipped away and the cameraman left. That was when someone decided to jump me. I knew I was busted open because of the blood that started to drip on to the floor, and when I got on my hands and knees, I got kicked right in the ribs before the person left. I managed to get to my feet and walked to the trainers so they could stitch me up.

After I got stitched up, I headed towards the gorilla position to meet up with April who just lost her match because of Layla and Del Rio. When she got backstage, I walked up to her and gave her a hug which she returned. When we pulled a part, she saw the damage that was done to me by the mystery attacker.

"James, what happened?" She asked, and I told her about the attack. She was afraid that the person would jump me when I did my promo, but I managed to convince her that I was going to be alright. We then got into position for our second backstage segment.

* * *

"AJ, wait up!" I exclaimed at the crying diva. She turned to face me, and my heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"What do you want? Do you want to walk all over me like Del Rio and Layla did? Or are you just trying to use me to further your own selfish goals?" She asked in a bitter, but hurt tone. I just walked up and gave her the biggest hug I could.

"I wanted to apologize for not being there for you. I should have known that prick Del Rio was going to do something like this. Also, the only selfish goal I could ever have is to see you smile." She looked surprised at the last statement, but just started to cry into my should and apologize for being so bitter.

"Chase, can you promise me something?" She asked, in between sobs. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"What do you need promised?"

"Please promise me that you'll be my rock through this whole ordeal?" I gave her a signature smirk, which made her blush.

"I can do you one better. I'll be your rock, but also the light at the end of this tunnel. I promise you both of those, and when this is all done with, you will regain your championship and I will make Del Rio beg for your mercy."

"Why my mercy?"

"Because I won't give him any." She giggled at that and went to give me another kiss on the cheek, but I decided to give her a taste of her own medicine and kissed her cheek. The cameraman walked away as we just stayed there, hugging. I didn't want the moment to end, but it needed to. I got to the gorilla position before I felt someone tapping my shoulder. I turned my head and saw April standing behind me. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and said that it was "for good luck." My music started to play, and I went out to address the crowd.

* * *

"Normally I'm only out here to annoy Vince McMahon or Alberto Del Rio, usually when they're both out here, or I'm involved in a match. I usually prefer the latter, but this time though I just want to address the biggest question I get asked on twitter: what will happen to Del Rio if I get a match with him for the US title?" I started, before giving a signature smirk to the crowd. "That question should be obvious to anyone who watches Raw and Smackdown. I'm going to kick his ass, hold the US title above my head, and enjoy being a REAL champion. You know, like one that won't hide behind a woman in an effort to get out of matches" I continued, until Del Rio's music started up. I rolled my eyes as he started to talk.

"Chase, let's get real here: you CAN'T beat me. You could have that whore known as AJ Lee in your corner or even as a ref, but it wouldn't matter" he started until I cut him off.

"Del Rio, you know I can whoop your ass nine ways to Sunday without breaking a sweat. Hell, for all I care, you could have a damn ARMY in front of you, but that won't stop me. I've danced with the devil a few times, and you can be damn sure I will gladly do it again" I told him, with thunderous cheers for me. Del Rio just chuckled.

"Chase, the devil doesn't know of your weakness, and that is if this person gets hurt" he said, as Layla brought AJ out to the ramp. She had a scared look in her eyes as the crowd started to boo. "You see, I can guarantee that you would do anything to make sure she remains okay" he finished with a smirk on his face. I gave him an evil smile in return, which confused him.

"Del Rio, if you knew anything about me, then you would know that I was called the Cold One in Japan. Hell, I even earned the nickname of the Ice King in England, and that was cause I never held back in any match. AJ made me hold back, so hurting her would be the biggest mistake of your life." I told him as someone entered the ring behind me. Del Rio's smirk turned into a full blown evil smile as the guy started to attack me. I managed to catch a glimpse of the person, and it was David Otunga. He was stomping down on my back before throwing me out of the ring. He then whipped me into the stairs, and I hit them with a lot of force to knock them on their side. Otunga then hit his finisher on me, causing me to land back first on the steel steps. He then picked me up and hit me with a flapjack onto the steps. Del Rio came down and told Otunga to grab a chair. When he did, he threw me off of the steps and set them upright before placing the chair at the side of my head. Del Rio ran and kicked the chair into my head, and I blacked out due to the pain.

* * *

_'is it just me, or is it cold in here?' I thought to myself as I tried to figure out where I was. I felt something hit my back, and I screamed out in pain_

"Shut up ya damn kid! Why the hell couldn't you have been taken instead of him? Is it cause you felt the need to ruin our lives even more!?" The voice I recongized as my father's yelled at me as he started to whip me with the spiked belt. After ten whips with it, he lit up a cigarrett and used it to burn me. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be back with April. She was the only one who truly gave a damn about me. Finally my father put the cigarrett out and left me alone. I tried to move but I couldn't due to the pain when I felt someone shaking my shoulders. I tried to turn, but I couldn't and I just started to whimper in pain. That was when I heard the cocking of a gun.  


* * *

__I opened my eyes and quickly looked to make sure my father wasn't there.I instantly regretted that decision, as my head started to hurt. Someone grabbed my hand and started to gently squeeze it, and I turned to see that it was April.

"Take it easy James. You suffered a grade 2 concussion, so doing things like that will make your head hurt even more" she said, and I just nodded my head. She went to get the doctor so he could run a few more tests on me. After they were done with the tests, they let me go back to the hotel with April who decided to order us a pizza for us to pick up. Once we got back to the hotel, April told me to sit down and rest. I did just that, when I had a flashback to my childhood.

* * *

_"James, you should do everyone a favor and just die! That way you can make us extremely fucking happy!" My father yelled at me. I Was only nine years old and didn't understand why everyone was so mean to me. All I ever wanted was to make my parents happy, and to be loved. Why was that so hard? I started to cry, causing my father to come in with his spiked belt. He started to whip me with the spikes making contact to my skin, causing me to let out a cry of pain._

"SHUT UP!" He bellowed, and when he was done whipping me he left me to silently sob. Maybe it would have been better if I died. No one would ever love me, and it's obvious that no one would miss me. Maybe that's the only way to make my parents happy. I started to tie a noose until someone pushed me off of the chair I was standing on.  


* * *

__"James are you okay?" April asked me, in a concerned tone. I tried to nod my head, but I couldn't. April just brought my head down to her shoulder and held me in a caring way. After a few minutes, I was starting to return back to reality.

"James, can you hear me?" April asked, and I nodded my head. I looked up to see that she was giving me a caring smile.

"James, can you tell me what just happened? You zoned out for a few minutes, and it scared me" she continued, and I just gulped at the thought of telling her. She started to give me another worried look before I just sighed and decided to get it over with.

"I had a flashback to my childhood" I replied to her.

"What happened in the flashback?" She asked me, and I looked in her eyes. Whenever I had a flashback someone was there who tried to cover up their actual intentions on using it against me in the future. With April though, she had a genuine concerned look in her eyes, and a look that said that she wanted to help me overcome my demons.

"I was nine, and my father told me that I should die to make them happy..." I started to sob at this point. I hated reliving and talking about my past. "Back then, all I ever wanted was to make them happy and to be loved, but it didn't matter to them. They continued doing whatever they wanted to do, and if I cried, then I was whipped with the spiked belt... Before I started to come back to reality, I was making a noose while I was standing on a chair..." I saw the pained look in April's eyes as I continued to tell her. "Back then, I knew that no one would miss me, or love me. Hell, there are times when I feel the same way now" I finished, as she was holding me as close as she could.

"James, I want to be the one who helps you conquer your past demons. Just promise me that you'll talk to me when ever you feel like that, okay?" April said to me, which caught me completely off guard. I nodded my head in agreement, and as she went to get me a couple slices of pizza, only one thing was on my mind: I finally have someone who is willing to make me feel like I belong in WWE.

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter because of the ending. I didn't really expect to include the whole hospital, dinner, and a flashback part in this chapter, but it was needed. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_James, I want to be the one who helps you conquer your past demons. Just promise me that you'll talk to me when ever you feel like that, okay?" April said to me, which caught me completely off guard. I nodded my head in agreement, and as she went to get me a couple slices of pizza, only one thing was on my mind: I finally have someone who is willing to make me feel like I belong in WWE._

* * *

Next week's Raw opened up with a video package, showing Otunga's vicious assault on me, and April was looking away from it. I managed to persuade April into bringing me backstage, where Triple H told me that I could choose Otunga's opponent for the night. I had the perfect choice in mind, considering that he faced him on last years Hell In A Cell pre-show.

"James, be careful out there" April said to me when it was almost time for me to go out and address the Otunga problem I had. When my music hit, the crowd started to chant my name, which was a great feeling.

* * *

"Last week, Otunga made the biggest mistake in his life. He decided to make me one of his enemies by aiding Del Rio in giving me a grade two concussion" I started, pausing to catch my breath. For those who don't want to read the medical mumbo jumbo, I'll put it like this: imagine running into a brick wall with your head turned sideways and you would feel what it's like. Not to mention he broke my ribs, and I was granted the ability to choose his opponent for tonight" I finished, as Otunga's music hit. He came down to boos, and he was just smiling at it.

"You should stop whining like a little girl. You were the one who made the mistake of helping out that worthless piece of trash known as AJ Lee" he said, as I started to seethe at him. He just smirked at me. "Of course, we HAD thought of using the chair to injure her, but we decided that it wouldn't be as much fun as making you suffer while she was forced to watch." He finished, with a sick grin on his face.

"Otunga, since you guys thought about doing that to my AJ, I have decided that your opponent is going to be someone who has already kicked your ass before at the Hell In A Cell pre-show. His name is..." I started as Never Gonna Stop by Rob Zombie blared throughout the arena, and the crowd was going wild. Otunga turned his back on me, and I hit him in the back of the head with my microphone.

"The person you're gonna face tonight is Andrew, and I can't wait to see him kick your ass." I said to Otunga, as he was on the ground. Andrew walked up and we shook hands, and I went to the back to watch their match. The first person I saw was April, and it looked like she was having a bad day... Well, that is wrong. These past few days have been horrible for her, and she didn't tell me why. That was why I couldn't wait till Friday, as I had the most amazing day planned for her in an effort to raise her spirits.

"Hey there April" I said to her as I walked up to her, and she turned to face me. Her eyes were red, and she was sobbing. I quickly pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on my shoulder. When she was done, we walked over to the green room, and I wanted to get to the bottom of why April was crying.

"April, how was your day so far?" I asked her, and she gave me a glare.

"It has been horrible so far! I was crying because of Layla and her taunting, Alberto has been nothing but a jerk today, and now I fear my best friend is going to abandon me" she told me, in a sad but angry tone of voice.

"Don't worry about Alberto. When I get better, he is the first person who will know." She looked at me, with sadness in her eyes. Normally she is full of confidence and happiness, but now it has been replaced by worry and sadness.

"Promise me you won't betray me James." My eyes met her eyes, and in that one moment, I realized just how much I've changed since my Japan days. I had no problems with hurting people's feelings back then, or betraying them. Now though? I just couldn't bring myself to do.

"So... I guess your silence is answer enough for me" April said, in a hurt voice. I pulled her into a hug before she could leave.

"April, sorry for not answering, and I can safely say that there is no chance in Hell of me deciding to betray you. Hell, if I ever thought about it, I wouldn't allow it to happen." I looked her in the eyes, and she gave me a bright smile, and a peck on the cheek which made me blush. We turned the TV on to see the Andrew and Otunga match already underway.

* * *

Andrew and Otunga went for a tie up, but Otunga kicked him in the gut before hitting his chest with chops. Andrew started to fight back after the fifth chop by hitting Otunga with a couple of punches before running towards the ropes in an effort to knock him down with a clothesline. Otunga reacted quicker and hit him with a back body drop before stomping down on his hand and working on his arm. Otunga then started to trash talk Andrew, who responded with sweeping his legs out from under neath him. Andrew then started to stomp down on Otunga's torso and legs before locking him in the Edgecator. Del Rio came down to the ring and Andrew gave him a spear. When he turned around, he saw that Otunga was struggling to get to his feet, so he went and gave him an Edgecution before going to the farthest corner and crouching down. When Otunga managed to get to his feet, he was met with not one spear, not two, but three spears before Andrew got the pin.

* * *

I just smiled as Andrew had his arm raised in victory. He and I had some classic bouts back in Japan, and most of them ended up with him winning. I remember facing him for the first time back in Japan, and believe me when I say that getting hit with his spear was like getting hit by an NFL linebacker.

"James, can we go back to the hotel?" April asked me, and I nodded my head yes. On our way out to the parking lot, I heard a familier voice call out "what, no handshake for an old friend?" I turned and saw Andrew there. I walked up and shook his extended hand, and we started to talk about the old times up until me and April reached my car.

"See you later James. Nice talking to you again April" he said, and I gave April a curious look after he left.

"What? I met him when he was supposed to be called up to the main roster, but Mr. Clown-shoes didn't let him" she told me.

"The same Mr. Clown-shoes who was in charge of talent relations?" I asked her, and she nodded her head.

"Ah. I really wish Clown-shoes was given the spear as well." She giggled at that, and we went back to the hotel.

When we got back to the room, April went to the bathroom to get changed, and I got changed by the bed. When April was done changing, she turned on the TV and saw that her favorite movie was on. She started to watch it, and I knew it was a romantic movie because of the look in April's eyes. When I sat down on the couch next to her, she just put her head on my shoulder.

"Jake, please don't go! I love you, and you will surely die if you face him" the main female character from the movie sobbed out.

"I gotta do this Emily. If I don't then he is just going to keep goin after ya" Jake said, and April had tears in her eyes as she kept on mouthing the words.

"I don't CARE if he does keep coming after me! I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Jake tilted Emily's head up and gave her a kiss.

"Emily, I would do anything to protect you. Even if it costs me my life, I'll die knowing that I died protecting the one I love. I would take all the time I lost and give it back to you." I saw that April had tears rolling down her cheeks, so I decided to do the most cheesiest thing any man could. I tilted her head up, gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, and stole the lines from the movie.

"April, I would do anything to protect you. Even if it costs me my life, I'll die knowing that I died protecting the one I love. I would take all the time I lost and give it back to you." She gave me a bright smile, before resting her head on my chest.

"James, thank you" April said, and I just gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"You were there for me when I lost my title, and whenever I break down, I know you'll let me use your shoulder to cry on. So, thank you for that." I gave her a small smile and carried her to the bed. When I covered her up, I kissed her forehead before I told her "I will always be there for you. No matter what." She gave me an even brighter smile, before she pulled me into a kiss.

"Glad to hear that you'll always be there for me. Now, will you let me use you as a pillow tonight?"

"Y-yeah." I stammered out, with a deep blush on my face. I laid down, and April placed her head on my chest. I couldn't wait for the perfect day I had planned for Friday.

* * *

**Two things I need to say: number one is that due to me moving within the next three weeks, I am putting this story on hold until after the move. Number two is that this is the very beginning of the romance between AJ and Chase, and the perfect day will cement it. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"You were there for me when I lost my title, and whenever I break down, I know you'll let me use your shoulder to cry on. So, thank you for that." I gave her a small smile and carried her to the bed. When I covered her up, I kissed her forehead before I told her "I will always be there for you. No matter what." She gave me an even brighter smile, before she pulled me into a kiss._

_"Glad to hear that you'll always be there for me. Now, will you let me use you as a pillow tonight?"_

_"Y-yeah." I stammered out, with a deep blush on my face. I laid down, and April placed her head on my chest. I couldn't wait for the perfect day I had planned for Friday._

* * *

I woke up at seven in the morning to go and get the stuff to make some chocolate chip pancakes. They were April's favorite, so they were needed for her perfect day. She wanted to see my humble apartment, so we were staying there since Wednesday and I had made sure this day was going to go off without a hitch. When I got back, I saw that April was still sleeping peacefully so I went and made the pancakes. After the pancakes were done, April gave a small yawn as she woke up. I went out and told her that breakfast was done. She just nodded her head, and went to the bathroom. I took that time to make sure her gifts were still in my bag. After I saw that they were, I went and got me and April some pancakes. After she sat down across from me, my breath got caught in my throat. Even though she had no makeup on, she still looked absolutely stunning with her hair in a ponytail.

"James, is there something on my face?" She asked me, stopping my train of thought. I gave her a small smile and shook my head.

"No, there is nothing on your face. You look stunning though" I replied, and she slightly blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Something was bothering her, but I was hoping this perfect day was going to cheer her up. After we ate, I turned on the TV and put on a Batman movie for April. When it was done, she went and took a quick shower. When I heard the water running, I went and grabbed the shirt I got for her and put it in the bathroom. I went and sat on the couch, hoping she wore the shirt I put in there. When she came out of the bathroom, I didn't turn around to see if she was wearing it.

"So... should I call you Batman or James?" April asked me, causing me to blush. When I turned and saw she was wearing it, I gave her a small grin. The shirt was just a dark grey shirt that said 'my Batman is better than yours' and I knew she was going to love it because she is a big fan of Batman comics.

"Just call me James" I replied, before adding in "can't have anyone hurt you to get to me" in a soft voice. She came over and gave me a hug.

"Thank you for the shirt." She laid her head on my shoulder after sitting down. We stayed like that until it was eleven thirty. I took her to lunch, before going to a mini golf course. After eight holes, I had a two stroke lead on a par four hole. I purposely missed the last hole in an effort to let April win. April was planning on where to hit it, and I went and held her from behind and put my hands over hers, just to help her out. I saw that she was blushing at it from the corner of my eye, and I knew I was sporting a matching blush as well. April went to hit her ball, and she managed to get an eagle on the hole. I decided just to lose the game on purpose after seeing the smile on April's face when she got the eagle. She started to pout when she realized what I was doing.

"James, don't throw the game away" she said to me, in an upset tone of voice, so I went and pulled her into a quick hug.

"Sorry about that. Let me make it up to you" I replied, and she just let out a short sigh before saying "fine." So far, my plan has been working, since she has been smiling for the majority of the day. I know she is going to love the restaurant I picked out for dinner, not to mention her new game, and DVD. Not to mention the teddy bear she said she wanted a few months back, but she couldn't get due to us needing to get to the arena within ten minutes.

* * *

April had asked me to stop at the mall so she could do some shopping, and she was currently checking out a toy store that had a white teddy bear in it. She always wanted one, but the store owner said the only one they have left is the one in the window, and they weren't going to sell it to anyone. April had a sad look on her face, and I hated seeing her like that.

"April, don't worry about not getting the teddy bear" I said to her, and she gave me a hurt look.

"James, you know I wanted one for the longest time! This was the last chance for me to get one without having a fear of needing to leave before getting it!" She replied, and I pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry about it. I promise you will get one." She started to sob into my shoulder after we left the mall and headed back to my apartment to get changed into some formal clothes. I decided to wear a tuxedo for the date, and April was wearing a pink dress along with a pearl necklace. I forgot how to breathe when I saw her in the dress, which made her remind me to breathe every half an hour playfully. We went to the restaurant, and the name of it is the La Bella Luna. It was a nice, romantic restaurant, so I figured that it would be the best one to eat at. When we got there, April just had a look of surprise on her face as we walked in and got seated.

"Wow, this place is so fancy" she said, and I just chuckled a little. She gave me a curious look, and I decided to fill her in on just how good the restaurant was supposedly.

"It's more than just fancy. This is considered one of the best restaurants in the country, and I was lucky enough to get a reservation considering their reputation" I replied, and April just kept on gawking at it, until I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What is it?" She asked, and I chuckled at it.

"You zoned out for a while" I replied, and she had a small blush on her face as our food came and we ate. We talked a little bit about the past, and when we left the restaurant, I knew she was going to love my three remaining gifts to her.

* * *

We got back to the apartment, and April just went to the bathroom to change out of her dress. I took the time to set up her PS3 and put in her new Need For Speed game. When she came out of the bathroom, she walked over to the couch and sat down. That was when she saw that it was the Need For Speed game she wanted for the longest time. She just looked over at me, and I gave her a small grin.

"Did you get this for me?" She asked, and I nodded my head. She kissed my cheek, which caused me to start blushing and her to start giggling. After we were done playing it, I told her to close her eyes as I went and grabbed her second gift: her favorite romantic movie, called The Lowly Knight. I pulled her into a hug and told her to open her eyes. When she did, she let out a gasp before turning and looking at me. I gave her a small smile, and she just planted a quick kiss on my lips. We watched the entire movie before April looked at me again.

"James, why did you do this?" She asked me, and I gave her a quick hug.

"You seemed like you were having the worst week imaginable, so I did this in an effort to raise your spirits" I replied, and she just gave me a small but sad smile before resting her head on my shoulder again.

"Well, it worked" she whispered in my ear, and I was smiling at the fact that it worked. When I placed April on the bed, I went over and pulled out the teddy bear I had bought last week and walked back to the bed where April was looking at me.

"April, I need to go and call someone really quick, but I have something for you" I said, and she looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. When I gave her the teddy bear, it was replaced with happiness. She gave me a peck on the cheek before I went outside, and I knew this is going to be a nice surprise for people.

"Hey man, you up for helping me make my return?" I asked him.

_"Sure. What do you need me to do?" _he replied.

"Just face off against Del Rio on Monday. I'll take care of the rest."

_"Sounds good. Talk to you later."_ After that was done, I went back inside and was greeted with a hug from April.

"April? I thought you were asleep?" I said, and she shook her head no.

"I wasn't. I was just wondering if I could ask you a question since I won the mini golf game earlier" she replied, and I started to worry about the question.

"S-sure you can" I replied, with the nervousness painfully obvious in my voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you.. um... had someone you cared about?" She stammered out, and I let out a sigh of relief which gave her the wrong idea since she gave me a hurt look.

"I don't have anyone I care about except for you" I replied, and she let out a sigh of relief before pressing her lips against mine. After a few seconds, we both parted and she gave me a small smile.

"I thought a handsome guy like yourself would have had someone instead of me." I blushed after she said that, and decided to do the smart thing.

"April, I don't have anyone like that because... well, I was hoping you would be that person." I stated, and she gave me a bright smile.

"James, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"Y-yes I am. April, would you-" was all I could say before she gave me a longer kiss. After a few minutes, the need for oxygen forced us a part and we both had smiles on our faces. Stupid oxygen ruining the kiss.

"The answer is yes James. I will be your girlfriend. Now let's get some sleep" April said, and I fell asleep with her in my arms.

* * *

"Tonight, Alberto Del Rio and David Otunga will be teaming up against Andrew in a no DQ handicap match" Brad Maddox said, and the crowd started to boo, while I started to grin evilly. When it was time for their match, Otunga and Del Rio were waiting in the ring for Andrew. When he went out, I snuck into the ring from the crowd and while they were completely unaware of me being there, I hit them both with a clothesline to the back of their heads. Andrew hopped into the ring and we started to take them apart. I hit the TKO on Otunga through the announce table and Andrew hit Del Rio with a spear and got the pin. I grabbed a mic and got back into the ring.

"Del Rio, Otunga, this Friday, you will meet me and Andrew in a special guest referee tag team match. And the special guest ref will be..." I started as Light It Up started to play and AJ came out in a stripped referee shirt. Gotta admit, the stripes look amazing on women refs in my humble opinion. "AJ Lee" I finished as the crowd started to chant 'yes!' and Raw ended with me, Andrew, and AJ all in the ring.

* * *

**Officially off of hiatus, and well, looks like James and April are officially together. Will enjoy writing some interactions for them. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Tonight, Alberto Del Rio and David Otunga will be teaming up against Andrew in a no DQ handicap match" Brad Maddox said, and the crowd started to boo, while I started to grin evilly. When it was time for their match, Otunga and Del Rio were waiting in the ring for Andrew. When he went out, I snuck into the ring from the crowd and while they were completley unaware of me being there, I hit them both with a clothesline to the back of their heads. Andrew hopped into the ring and we started to take them apart. I hit the TKO on Otunga through the announce table and Andrew hit Del Rio with a spear and got the pin. I grabbed a mic and got back into the ring._

_"Del Rio, Otunga, this Friday, you will meet me and Andrew in a special guest referee tag team match. And the special guest ref will be..." I started as Light It Up started to play and AJ came out in a stripped referee shirt. Gotta admit, the stripes look amazing on women refs in my humble opinion. "AJ Lee" I finished as the crowd started to chant 'yes!' and Raw ended with me, Andrew, and AJ all in the ring._

* * *

We walked to the back, and we were sporting matching grins. This was going to be a fun match on Friday. April went to take a shower, leaving me and Andrew to discuss our plans for Friday.

"Andrew, on Friday, I want Del Rio. Okay?" I said to him, and he nodded his head in agreement. Del Rio was going to be in for a surprise when I show him just how cold I truly can be. Andrew tapped me on the shoulder, and I saw that the people from the WWE app were standing there.

"What is your plan for Friday?" The cameraman asked, and I just gave him an evil smirk.

"Del Rio is going to learn first hand that messing with my AJ is a sure fire way for me to hit him with the Ice Dagger" I replied, and they gave me a confused look before leaving. Andrew just had a smirk on his face.

"So, I take it you and April are officially going out" he said, and I just gave him a short nod.

"Okay, just a fair warning though: she is like a sister to me, so you break her heart-" he continued till I cut him off.

"Andrew, we had matches in Japan. Now, I have no plans of breaking her heart no matter what, but have some faith that I'm NOT going to be a dumbass though" I replied, causing him to give me a grin.

"I have faith. Just needed to let you know and hear you admit you were a dumbass." He was giving me a chesire cat sort of grin, and I really wanted to hit him for that. He and I were the best of friends, and when ever we had a match, there were 'this is wrestling' and 'this is awesome' chants. For the hardcore matches, 'holy shit' chants broke out often.

"James, are you okay?" April asked me, shaking me from my thoughts and with concern lacing her voice. I started to blush when I saw she was wearing a white dress with a black stripe down the side. Completely forgot we were going out for dinner tonight.

"I'm fine April. You took my breath away again" I replied, and she gave me a playful eye roll before kissing me on the lips. My face is making tomatoes jealous with how red it is. I put my arm around April's shoulder, and went to the car. She was trying to get as close as humanley possible.

"April, since I forgot to grab a suit, we need to stop by the hotel" I told her, and she started to pout. I chuckled a little bit, and she started to giggle. We got back to the hotel, and I found a simple grey suit and got changed into it. I may hate wearing suits, but this is mainly for April, so I'll deal with wearing it. We went to a nice little restraunt, and ordered our food. April and I were sitting in a booth, and I really wanted April to sit next to me. Some of the people looking at her were undressing her with their eyes, which was pissing me off. April must have noticed this, as she grabbed my hand in an effort to get me to calm down a little.

"James, what's wrong?" She asked me, and I looked her in the eyes. God her eyes are beautiful.

"The way people are looking at you" I replied, and she gave me a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"They're undressing you with their eyes, and it is pissing me off." She rolled her eyes at that comment, which wasn't a good sign for me.

"James, you're just imagining it. You don't need to worry."

"April, I've seen other guys undress women with their eyes. The people looking at you are doing the same thing." She let out a short sigh, and we continued eating in silence. I really hate not seeing her smile, especially when I'm the reason she isn't. The waiter came over with a drink courtesy of a secret admirer for April, who gave me a small shrug. The only thing I really want is for her to smile again, so if she likes it, then there will be zero complaints from me. A couple of minutes after the drink was dropped off, someone walked up to the table and looked at April. The protective guy in me wanted to show up, but I needed to let April handle this.

"Sup baby" the guy said to April, who just looked at him uninterested in what he had to say.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked him, in a calm voice.

"Actually there is. You see, someone like you should really be smiling more often and I'm the man who will make you smile."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but I already have a boyfriend." I was positive I was blushing after hearing April say 'boyfriend.' Too bad I was a complete dumbass and ruined her night though.

"Please, he ain't going to know about us as long as you don't tell him."

"Actually he will. He is sitting right behind you" April said, and the guy looked at me. He started to laugh, which caught April by surprise. Yeah, not exactly the one who has the body of a God so to say. Hell, I really didn't have that much muscle so a lot of people mistook me for being weak.

"Bitch, he wouldn't be able to fight me. You're better off with me" the guy said to April, and I stood up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see me leveling him with a death glare, which made him piss his pants.

"I'm giving you one chance to apologize for insulting her and leave while you still can" I said, in the coldest voice I could muster. He immideatly apologized to April and booked it. I walked over to April, and pulled her into a hug until someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked the guy, who turned out to be our waiter.

"There is an area to dance over on the right" he said, and I took April over there. We started to slow dance to Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx. April started to smile after Amazed by Lonestar came on, which caused me to smile. We stopped dancing after Mirrors by Justin Timberlake was finished and went back to the hotel. When we got there, I just took off the suit jacket, tie, and dress shirt without even thinking until April gave me quick hug.

"Sorry about not believeing you earlier" she said, in a small tone of voice, and I let out a short sigh.

"April, I ruined the date with my over protectiveness, so it's my fault" I replied, and we bickered about whose fault it was until April gave me a kiss to shut me up.

"James, you were looking out for me. You don't need to blame yourself" she said, as I looked into her eyes. Have I mentioned how beautiful her eyes are? Or just how hypontizing they were? Or how her smile was beautiful and hypontizing at the same time?

"April, if I didn't let it bother me you would have been smiling the entire night. So, it is my fault cause you weren't smiling until the tail end" I shot back, and she rolled her eyes playfully.

"We will settle this the old fashion way: a round of Mortal Kombat. Loser is at fault for how the date turned out, okay?"

"It works for me." We ended up playing a few rounds of Mortal Kombat because of April not wanting me to throw the games. In the last round of the night, I lost due to me sneezing and finding a way for my character to walk off the ledge. April started to giggle, so I carried her to the bed and started to tickle her. After a couple of seconds, April was on top of me, and giving me a nice long kiss. When we parted, she went to take a shower and I just stayed laying down. After a few minutes, I went and changed into an old shirt and a pair of shorts. April came out in her grey batman shirt I got her and a pair of my sweatpants. She looked like... no, she IS an angel.

"James, let's go to sleep" April said to me, shaking me out of my thoughts. I pulled her into a hug and she fell asleep pretty quickly. I stayed awake, just admiring how peaceful she looked when she was asleep. After a few minutes, I felt my eyelids start to close, and I pulled April even closer to me as I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Tonight's main event will be a no DQ match, where the winning team will go on to Money In The Bank and challenge challenge The Shield for their tag team championship" Vickie Guerrero stated, as the crowd was booing her. After hearing the words no DQ come out of her mouth, I pulled April into a protective hug, before whispering "no one will lay a hand on you as long as I'm around" in her ear. She gave me a small smile before leaving to get changed into her ref gear and I got changed into my red wrestling tights and my black gloves. Tonight, Del Rio and Otunga. Sunday, The Shield.

"Just like old times, right James" Andrew asked from behind me, and I turned and gave him a small grin.  
"Yes it is. Let us show them why we were called The Militia back in Japan" I replied, and he just chuckled a little. AJ went out first, to VERY loud cheers. When the losers... I mean, Del Rio and Otunga went out, they were booed without mercy. We went out last, and there was a slight 'kick their asses' chant breaking out. Otunga and I started the match out first.

* * *

Otunga told me to give him my best shot. I hit him with a ferocious forearm to the jaw and followed it up with a flurry of punches that was capped off with a springboard elbow which knocked him down. I wasted zero time as I started to stomp down on his midsection before hitting him with a leg drop on his throat. I allowed him to tag in Del Rio, so I could finally get my hands on him until Andrew tagged himself in.

Andrew hit Del Rio with a few kicks to the back of his legs, before hitting him with a standing drop kick. He then started to work on his legs by stomping down on them, and smashing them down to the mat. Andrew crouched down for a spear, but Otunga grabbed a hold of his ankles. Del Rio took that time to get his bearings and catch his breath. He ran at Andrew, and hit him in the side of the head with his knee. He then dragged Andrew over to his corner and tagged in Otunga, who hit him with three elbows after he got in. Otunga then started to work on his back before going outside to get a weapon. I hopped off of the apron, and as AJ was telling Otunga to get in the ring, I dragged Andrew to the middle of the ring. AJ turned and saw me doing that and told me to get out of the ring. Otunga had a chair, and instead of going for Andrew, he decided to try and use it on AJ. I pushed her out of the way and hit a standing drop kick and the chair hit Otunga in the face. Andrew started to stir, and managed to hit a chop block on Otunga. I got out of the ring, and he crawled over to me and tagged me in.

I wasted little time in attacking Otunga, as I hit him with a running leg drop on to the chair. I started to stomp down on his midsection, before getting out of the ring and pulling out a table. I set it up in the ring, as Otunga started to get to his feet. I hit him with a spinning heel kick, which knocked him back down to the mat. Del Rio ran into the ring, only for me to hit him with an enziguri. I picked Del Rio up and slammed him down with a few quick spine-busters, before placing him on the table. Otunga managed to get to his feet, but when he turned around, I hit him with a super-kick to the jaw which sent him backwards. I whipped him into my corner, and set him up on the top turnbuckle before tagging Andrew in. I went to the top, and hit a release belly to belly suplex on Otunga, and Andrew caught him and put him through the table with a power-bomb and went for the pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell" the match was over, and AJ raised our hands in victory.

* * *

We went to the back so we could shower and get changed before heading back to the hotel. April had decided she wanted to talk to me about something important, and right now I was scared shitless about the possibility of her not wanting to have any more interactions with me.

"James, you okay?" April asked me after we got to our hotel room.

"I'll be fine. What do you need to talk about?" I replied, hoping it wasn't going to be a breakup talk or something along those lines.

"I want to know more about you, since you really don't talk about a lot of things in your past. I'm starting to get worried that they may drive you to do something stupid, and I don't want that" April said to me, and I let out a small sigh. This is going to be a long night for me, but at least I have my April with me. If she wasn't, then it would be a simple brush off.

"Since you know of my so called 'family' problems, I'll tell you about my school problems" I replied, and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath, and started the story. "Well...

* * *

**I am going to do a little flashback in the next chapter about the school problems, before doing the Money In The Bank PPV. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Will be a lot of swearing in this chapter and some mentions of child abuse. Read at your own discretion. **

* * *

_"I want to know more about you, since you really don't talk about a lot of things in your past. I'm starting to get worried that they may drive you to do something stupid, and I don't want that" April said to me, and I let out a small sigh. This is going to be a long night for me, but at least I have my April with me. If she wasn't, then it would be a simple brush off._

_"Since you know of my so called 'family' problems, I'll tell you about my school problems" I replied, and she nodded her head. I took a deep breath, and started the story. "Well..._

* * *

"You got into another fight!?" My father screamed at me, and I just weakly nodded my head. He punched me in the jaw, and started the daily beatings. When I was bullied in elementary school, he didn't give a damn and told me too quit being a damn pussy and fight back. In middle school, I got into a fight and he just started to hit me for doing it. It always ended after five minutes, but this time it continued for fifteen minutes. He gave me a death glare, before muttering something about how I am nothing more than a piece of shit. The teachers notice the bruises, but just say that I shouldn't be fighting other people. Other students notice them, and always laugh at me cause they think it's so damn funny that I'm the only one who has a father who wishes his own son was dead. _  
_

My sophomore year in high school was the worst for me though. Teachers bitching at me for every little fucking thing that went wrong in their damn classes. The other students blaming me after something bad happened to them, and then of course the world's greatest parents. Mother only gave a damn about her heroin, and father cared more about his beer than me... well, I guess I shouldn't say that. He cared about me whenever he needed someone to hit or to grab his beer, so he could THEN try saying that I was stealing it and throw me into the counter, not giving a damn whether I got injured or not. No one actually gives a damn about me, so why the fuck should I even bother staying here or going to school? Everyone thought it was fun to be a bully to me in elementary school, and now that I fight back they talk shit about me behind my back, and decided to jump me. Why the fuck should I even bother living? I walked into my room, and for the fourth time in my God damn life, tried to hang myself. Someone stumbled in and pushed me off of the chair. I hit my head on the desk in my room.

"You ain't gonna die until I fucking say you can you little bitch!" My father yelled at me, and I felt the spiked belt hit my back. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital, with someone talking with the doctor.

"How bad were the injuries?" The guy asked, and the doctor apparently gave him a sigh.

"They were bad. He has a concussion, and needed stitches on his forehead. His back was riddled with scars, most likely from years of abuse. He needs to get shoulder surgery too fix his rotator cuff. He may have been malnourished as well, as he seemed to be underweight for someone of his height" the doctor replied, and I closed my eyes. Whoever thought I was worth saving is a dumbass. The door opened, and there stood the doctor and a bald man wearing a suit. He gave me a small nod, which I reluctantly returned. The doctor did his thing, and left me alone in the room with the bald guy.

"Hey there bud, my name is Kurt. What's yours?" He asked, and I gave him a sideways glance.

"James" I replied simply, and Kurt took that as a sign that I didn't want to talk to him. We sat in peace and quiet until Kurt let out a small sigh.

"James, I know you don't want to talk to me, but let me help you out. All you need to do is tell me the truth about what happened, and I will be able to help you out."

"You made the wrong decision letting me live. I'm going to end up being nothing, so it was better to let me die."

"James, I have been down that road before, and it's not a pretty sight. I felt that way after I lost my mother, and I was close to committing suicide but my friends helped me through that difficult time. Let me help you get out of the difficult time. Pleas" he begged, and for the first time since I was nine, I actually felt like crying. I didn't tell him everything, but I told him just enough to get my parents arrested on child abuse charges. Little did I know, Kurt was going to start training me as a professional wrestler.

* * *

"That's the story of my school problems" I said to April, who just threw her arms around me, catching me by surprise. She started to sob into my shoulder, and I started to rub her back soothingly. After a while, she looked up at me and gave me a small smile. Tears were still running down her tanned cheeks, and I brushed them away with my thumb.

"James, promise me something" she said to me, and I gave her a small nod. "Promise me you'll always be by my side, and you won't ever go down that road again?" She asked me, and I gave her a small kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, I gave her a confident grin.

"I promise that I won't go down that road as long as I have you" I replied, causing her to blush. She decided that she wanted to watch a horror movie, so we chose The Ring. A few minutes into it, April was burying her face in my chest.

"Not such a smart idea" I said to her, and she quickly nodded her head in agreement. We decided to watch a comedic movie instead of The Ring when April's phone started to buzz. She opened it and saw that she had a text message from Paul Levenque(Triple H) that said that we were going to give us the tag match we wanted. April started to jump for joy... however, her jump for joy meant she jumped onto me and gave me a long hug, and we fell onto the couch laughing. We stared into each other's eyes, and I decided to make the first move and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"I take it that was a you're happy kiss?" She asked me, with a grin on her face. When I nodded my head, she giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy" she simply stated. Never before had someone ever said that to me, and for the first time in a long time, I can honestly say that I'm happy. Not only do I have the best damn job in the world, but I also have the best girlfriend anyone could hope for.

* * *

**This is just a little flashback/filler chapter, which was needed. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"James, promise me something" she said to me, and I gave her a small nod. "Promise me you'll always be by my side, and you won't ever go down that road again?" She asked me, and I gave her a small kiss on her lips. When I pulled away, I gave her a confident grin._

_"I promise that I won't go down that road as long as I have you" I replied, causing her to blush. She decided that she wanted to watch a horror movie, so we chose The Ring. A few minutes into it, April was burying her face in my chest._

_"Not such a smart idea" I said to her, and she quickly nodded her head in agreement. We decided to watch a comedic movie instead of The Ring when April's phone started to buzz. She opened it and saw that she had a text message from Paul Levenque(Triple H) that said that we were going to give us the tag match we wanted. April started to jump for joy... however, her jump for joy meant she jumped onto me and gave me a long hug, and we fell onto the couch laughing. We stared into each other's eyes, and I decided to make the first move and planted a long kiss on her lips._

_"I take it that was a you're happy kiss?" She asked me, with a grin on her face. When I nodded my head, she giggled. "Well, I'm glad you're happy" she simply stated. Never before had someone ever said that to me, and for the first time in a long time, I can honestly say that I'm happy. Not only do I have the best damn job in the world, but I also have the best girlfriend anyone could hope for._

* * *

Tonight was Money in the Bank, and the tag team title match was on the pre-show. This was an insult not only to me, but to every tag team wrestling fan in the world and the other two participants. Andrew walked in, and gave me a small nod. We held tag titles back in New Japan, but we were going against a damn good team here. Even though it was a chance at gold for the two of us, we both had the same mentality going into any match: strike fast, block quicker, and never hesitate to use a moment of weakness to our advantage.

"Bro, let's go and show them just how good we truly are" Andrew said to me, and I gave him a small nod in agreement. We headed towards the gorilla position when I heard April call out to me. I turned, and was greeted with a good luck kiss on the cheek. It was nice knowing that she was willing to be there for me. No matter how bad my life was before, she has truly opened my eyes and I was thankful for her. Andrew was just giving me a smug grin, which caused me to roll my eyes at him. Andrew went out before me, and when I got out there we shook hands. Special Op hit, and Rollins and Regins came out through the crowd. I started it out with Reigns.

* * *

Reigns and I started with a test of strength, which he won easily. He pushed me back into the corner, and when the ref made him break the hold, I hit him with a cheap shot. He charged at me, and I moved out of the way causing him to hit the turnbuckle at full speed. I hit him with forearms to the kidneys and kicks to the back of his legs. When he fell to one knee, I ran at him and hit a dropkick to his back, sending him face first into the middle turnbuckle. I carried him over to Andrew, who tagged himself in and hit him with a leg drop after he got into the ring.

Andrew started to work on the lower back, with elbow drops and stomping down on it. Andrew hit him with a snap suplex after letting him get on one knee. Andrew went for a leg drop, but Reigns rolled away from it. Both men were up by the count of five, and Reigns made a tag to Rollins who exploded in with forearms to Andrew. He hit a standing drop kick on Andrew, and he started to drop his knees on Andrew's chest. Rollins then waited for him to get up, before hitting him with an enziguri. He dragged Andrew over to his corner and tagged in Reigns.

Reigns started to stomp down on Andrew' chest and stomach, before hitting him with an elbow drop. Reigns hit Andrew with a suplex before tagging in Rollins, who hit him with a few knee drops. As Rollins started mocking the crowd, Andrew was catching his breath. When Rollins ran full speed towards him, he hit him with a clothesline. Both men were down, as they crawled to their respective corners. Reigns was tagged first, and I was trying to get as close to Andrew's hand before Reigns came and hit me with a big boot. Reigns was running towards the ropes, when I grabbed his ankle. He turned to face me, and I held my hands up and mouthed 'I was trying to get up' towards him and the ref. Andrew took the time to get up to his knees. When Reigns turned around, Andrew ran and hit him with a flurry of punches and forearms, punctuated with an uppercut. Andrew then made his way over to me and tagged me in.

I ran at Reigns and hit him with a clothesline, before stomping down on his arm and legs. I put him in a single leg Boston Crab, which was broken up by Rollins with a running knee to my face. Andrew got in and started brawling with Rollins. Reigns and I were both down until the count of six, when he was up and started stomping down on my midsection. He went to the opposite corner and started measuring me up for the spear. When he went for it, I moved out of the way and he ran shoulder first into the ring post. 'This is awesome' chants broke out, as I struggled to get to my feet. When I did, I hit Reigns with a boot to the face and went over to my corner tagged Andrew in, after he was done brawling with Rollins.

Andrew was working on Reigns's legs, until Ambrose decided to come down to watch the match. In that time, Reigns hit Andrew with a kick to the gut and a DDT in the corner. He started crawling to his corner and tagged in Rollins, who ran and hit me with a forearm knocking me off of the apron. He then started stomping down on Andrew's midsection. He gave me a mocking wave, right before hitting Andrew with a standing drop kick. Rollins climbed to the top turnbuckle, and I went and pushed him into Andrew, who managed to hit him with a pair of knees to the face. He crawled over to me and tagged me in.

I ran and hit a leg drop on Rollins and went for the cover. "1...2.." Reigns broke it up, and started to beat me down until Andrew managed to get involved. They went over the top rope, and the ref was focusing on their brawl. Rollins and I got to our feet and traded punches, until I hit him with two punches, one in the gut and one on the jaw, and an uppercut. Reigns had speared Andrew through the barricade, and Ambrose had helped Reigns get to his feet.

I whipped Rollins into the ropes by my corner, and I ducked my head. Rollins stopped in front of me and hit me with a knee to the face, staggering me. He then went for a clothesline, but I countered with a kick to the gut. I whipped him into the ropes by his corner, and Reigns tagged himself in. When Rollins was close enough, I kicked him in the gut again. I went for a flip power-bomb, and after I connected, Reigns hit me with the spear and went for the pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell" the match was over.

* * *

Andrew and I were helped to the back, and we were both pissed about the loss. We were so damn close, but we choked it away. April was there waiting for us after we got backstage, but we were pulled in the direction of the trainer's office..

"You need to get checked out in case one of you got injured" the ref said, and we both gave a small nod. When we got there, the trainer had another visitor. She had raven black hair, and looked too be at least 5 feet tall. She had a British accent as she spoke to the trainer.

"How much longer will this bloody thing take!?" She asked no one in particular, and the trainer gave a small sigh.

"It will be done soon enough Mrs. Knight" he said, and the ref cleared his throat.

"These two need to be checked over for injuries" he said, and the trainer was on it almost immediately. He started with me first, allowing Andrew some time to talk with Mrs. Knight.

"Hello" he said, and the girl gave him a smile.

"'Ello" she said.

"You from England?" She giggled a little bit and his cheeks turned a little bit pink. I wanted to face-palm, but the trainer wouldn't let me.

"Yes I am. Good guess."

"Thanks, and I used to wrestle in England."

"Oh really? Where at?"

"All-Star Wrestling and Grand Pro Wrestling mainly. You?"

"World Association of Wrestling, Pro-Wrestling: EVE, and Shimmer before signing with WWE." The trainer finished checking me for injuries and went over to Andrew. April came into the office and gave me a small hug, and a worried look in her eyes.

"James, are you okay?" She asked, and I gave her a small nod and a quick kiss. We left the office and went to the green room to watch the show. After the first few matches, Andrew and the girl he was talking to came in.

"Yo James, can I ask you something?" I nodded my head yes.

"Well, would you and April like to go on a double date with me and Britani please?" He asked, and before I could reply, April gave them the answer.

"Of course we will. You better show her respect Andrew." He raised his hands up in mock surrender, and I laughed. Ironic how the two of us managed to find a good job and find our perfect match so to say.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I do apologize for the delay in chapters. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	11. Chapter 11

_"James, are you okay?" She asked, and I gave her a small nod and a quick kiss. We left the office and went to the green room to watch the show. After the first few matches, Andrew and the girl he was talking to came in._

_"Yo James, can I ask you something?" I nodded my head yes._

_"Well, would you and April like to go on a double date with me and Britani please?" He asked, and before I could reply, April gave them the answer._

_"Of course we will. You better show her respect Andrew." He raised his hands up in mock surrender, and I laughed. Ironic how the two of us managed to find a good job and find our perfect match so to say._

* * *

After the show was done, we met up with Britani and April and went to a nice Italian restaurant. We were noticed by a few fans, but me and Andrew always enjoyed talking with fans and brightening their day. After we were done with the fans, we all ate our food and made small talk... well, Britani and Andrew were. April and I were busy trying not to laugh as we started to take pictures and some nice little videos. Andrew let out a small sigh before giving me an evil glare._  
_  
"Do you plan on blackmailing us with those pictures?" He asked, and I gave him a non committal shoulder shrug.

"Maybe. Haven't really thought about it until you brought it up" he let out a short sigh of regret, causing me and April to laugh.

"You're a jackass sometimes, you do know this right?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I believe you got me that shirt as well" the girls were just looking at us like we were crazy. Long story short, Andrew cut a promo saying I was a jackass sometimes, and it became a VERY popular shirt. Always enjoy wearing that shirt though. Maybe I should wear one to the ring soon, just to see the reaction of Vince.

After dinner, we went to a club where Andrew and Britani started to dance. April and I elected to stay seated so we could talk.

"Look at how happy they are" April stated, looking over at the other two, as they started to sway to a slow song. With a smile on both of their faces, as they were enjoying each other and the company they brought and song. Been a long time since he has been this happy with someone.

"Yeah. They are extremely happy" I replied, and April placed her head on my shoulder. Her tan skin contrasting my pale skin. I was wearing a grey suit with black dress pants, while she was wearing a light blue dress. As much as I may hate suits, if it would make April happy then I would wear one.

"Did you ever think the two of you would have been in WWE?" I chuckled a little bit, causing her to look at me.

"Nope. Then again, I didn't expect a beautiful woman like yourself to like someone like me" April started to blush as she placed a peck on my cheek.

"Why not? You're a VERY handsome man, and any woman in the world would love to be your girlfriend" I blushed slightly at the compliment, but the word girlfriend made my blush to darken.

"Well, then it's a good thing that we both found each other instead of finding someone who was using us, right?" April gave me a nod, as Andrew and Britani made their way back to us. They both looked out of breath.

"Why did you guys stop dancing?" I asked, and Andrew let out a short sigh.

"Well, it turns out Britani is debuting tomorrow so we need to get some sleep" he replied, and we all decided to leave. We got out to my car, and Andrew grabbed the keys out of my hand.

"No drunk driving" was all he said. We all got in the car, and I sat right behind the driver seat.

"James, are you sure you don't want to sit behind the passenger seat?" April asked me, and I just shook my head no.

"No thanks, gotta remind Andy that I am straight edge" I replied, and Andrew quickly replied with "you can't do anything to the driver. We will settle it after we get to the hotel." April just giggled, while Britani grabbed Andrew's hand. When we got to the hotel, we stared each other down until the grils grabbed our ears.

"We don't need to hear how you two managed to get hit by a parked car on the morning news" April stated, causing Britani to giggle. We got to our respective rooms and bid each other good night. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

The arena was packed, and Brad Maddox started Raw off with a 'huge announcement' according to him.

"Tonight, we will start a tournament for a title shot at Alberto Del Rio's United States Championship. The bracket is as followed: Antonio Cesaro will face R-Truth. Andrew will be facing off against Wade Barrett, which will take place tonight. Chase Lewis will take on Kofi Kingston in the main event tonight, and Yoshi Tatsu will take on Evan Bourne" he said, and I had a giant smile on my face.

"We will also start a tournament for Layla's Divas Championship. The bracket is as followed: AJ Lee will take on Aksana. Natalya will take on Brie Bella. Kaitlyn will take on Eva Marie. Rosa Mendes will take on a... surprise opponent" he finished, and some how, my giant smile got. even bigger. Can't wait till I beat Kofi to advance in this tournament. Then April will win her tournament and we will dethrone the two foreign champions.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I will hopefully have another chapter out sometime this week. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	12. Chapter 12

_The arena was packed, and Brad Maddox started Raw off with a 'huge announcement' according to him._

_"Tonight, we will start a tournament for a title shot at Alberto Del Rio's United States Championship. The bracket is as followed: Antonio Cesaro will face R-Truth. Andrew will be facing off against Wade Barrett, which will take place tonight. Chase Lewis will take on Kofi Kingston in the main event tonight, and Yoshi Tatsu will take on Evan Bourne" he said, and I had a giant smile on my face._

_"We will also start a tournament for Layla's Divas Championship. The bracket is as followed: AJ Lee will take on Aksana. Natalya will take on Brie Bella. Kaitlyn will take on Eva Marie. Rosa Mendes will take on a... surprise opponent" he finished, and some how, my giant smile got. even bigger. Can't wait till I beat Kofi to advance in this tournament. Then April will win her tournament and we will dethrone the two foreign champions._

* * *

April and Britani started to warm up for their respective matches, which were going to be tonight. Andrew was shadow boxing while he was waiting for his match. I was just looking down at my phone, in complete and utter shock after hearing the news about the Navy Yard shooting. News was starting to circulate about it, as it happened earlier in the morning, but nothing was confirmed until half an hour ago. I had an old friend in the Navy, and the worry was starting to eat away at me. He put me down as an emergency contact, because he trusted me enough to know that I would know 'how to handle the news of his death' according to him. The girls let out a gasp, causing me to look up at the TV. Lillian Garcia delivered the news about the shooting. It may seem like a stupid thing to do, but we all understood why it had to be done. WWE was the first live event after 9/11 twelve years ago. It ran on the day of the Boston Marathon Bombings, so we all knew how much WWE helped restore some sense of normalcy to the United States and the world after tragedies. April looked over at me, with worry in her eyes._  
_  
"James, are you okay?" She asked, tentatively. There was an awkward silence until I let out a short sigh.

"Yeah. Just need to get some fresh air" I replied, and headed out the door. I walked through the hallways until ending up outside. Even though April still had her match tonight, I needed to collect my thoughts. Last time I needed to do this was back in ROH. Andrew had started to date a girl by the name of Melina, and I told him that she was cheating on him after over hearing her talking with another wrestler. He didn't believe me, and we had a small fight. Later that same night, I walked in on her having sex with someone NOT named Andrew. Took a few minutes to collect my thoughts, but thankfully Andrew happened to walk in on her and broke it off at that moment. My phone rang, and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Smith? I am with the Cleveland Police Department. We would like to talk to you about your brother" My breath hitched. I didn't have a brother. Then again, I may have had one who either disappeared or died, causing my father to go batshit insane.

"I don't have a brother" I replied, and I heard a small sigh on the other end.

"Mr. Smith we found your brother's body. We matched his blood to yours, or have you forgotten the bar fight you got into while you were in Cleveland?" The bar fight was due to some drunk trying to force a girl to go home with him. Still, this may be the answer to the whole abuse. The door opened behind me, and a stage hand told me that I had to get ready for my match.

"Sir, I need to get back to work, so is it alright if I call you guys back?" I asked the officer.

"Yes you can. Just ask for Michael Thompson and they will transfer you over to me" he replied, and I hung up the phone. I went to the gorilla position, and waited for my music to hit. Kofi was already in the ring, and when I Will Not Bow hit the crowd blew the roof off the place. Kofi and I shook hands before the bell rang.

* * *

Kofi and I started out with a test of strength, which I won. He was backed up into the corner, and the ref told me to break the hold. Kofi got out of the corner, and charged at me. I slid between his legs, causing him to try and hit the Trouble in Paradise immediately. Ducking under it, I waited until after he hit the mat to try for a drop kick to the side of his head. He rolled out of the way of my drop kick, and he went for a neck-breaker. I blocked it and sent him air-born. He landed on his feet and quickly turned to face me. The crowd was loving it, and I gave Kofi a round of applause. Kofi ran towards me, and I jumped over him. He then went for a springboard inverted DDT, but I turned it into a back drop suplex.

I got to my feet and waited for Kofi to get to his knees before hitting him with a drop kick to the face. I started to stomp down on his midsection, and went for a leg drop. He rolled out of the way of the leg drop and hit me with his own drop kick before he started working on my midsection. He went for the boom drop, but I rolled out of the way of it. When I got to my feet, Kofi had his back turned to me. I ran and hit him with a bulldog, followed up with a quick leg drop to the back of his head. I went for the pin. "1...2.." Kofi kicked out, and I shook my head.

I waited till he got to his knees to hit him with a super-kick, which he countered into a pin attempt. "1...2.." I kicked out, and rolled out of the ring after Kofi looked at the ref. He went to pull me back into the ring from the middle rope, but I hit him with an enziguri. His body was laying on the rope, and I got onto the apron and ran at him. I hit him with drop kick to the side of the head, then proceeded to pull him out to the arena floor. I went and hit him with a springboard double foot stomp, but he rolled out of the way. When he stood up, I ran at him but he moved out of the way. I used my momentum to send me into the ring, breaking the ref's count at eight. I ran and leapt onto the top turnbuckle and hit him with a missile drop kick. 'This is awesome' chants broke out, as we were both down.

We made it into the ring at the count of nine, and struggled to get to our feet. When we did, we started trading blows until he blocked one of my punches and unleashed a flurry of chops on my chest. He went for the boom drop again, but this time he connected. He started to measure me for the Trouble in Paradise, and when I got to my feet, he connected with it near the ropes. He went for the pin. "1...2..." the ref stopped counting as I managed to get my foot on the bottom rope. Kofi was pissed, and measured me for another one. When I got to my feet, with the help of the ropes, he went to hit it. I ducked out of the way, and he landed on the top rope. I hit him with a few forearms to the kidneys, before going out of the ring.

I pulled him off of the top rope, and hit him with a belly to belly into a security barricade before picking him up and laying him on the ring apron stomach down. When he was in the right position, I moved the stairs a few feet from him to help me out. I backed into the security barricade by the time keeper, and ran towards him. I used the stairs to aid me in hitting Kofi with a running drop kick that brought him to the outside, causing the ref to start counting again. I picked him up, and threw him back into the ring and hit a springboard moonsault on him and went for the pin. "1...2.." Kofi managed to kick out again, and I placed him in a camel clutch. He crawled to the ropes, and I broke the hold. When he got to his feet, I kicked him in the gut and hit a flip power-bomb on him and went for the pin again. "1...2...3 ring the bell" I had finally won the match, and the crowd gave me a nice ovation.

* * *

I helped Kofi to his feet, and raised his hand. The fans were cheering for the both of us, but we were both exhausted both physically and mentally. As we made our way through the back, we were given praise by the workers. No one expected us to put on a match like that, but I showed them that I wasn't a one trick pony while Kofi showed them he could bring out the best in other wrestlers. Andrew, Britani, and April were waiting by the door to the locker-room. But I was too tired to bother with acknowledging them. Between finding out about the brother that I had no idea existed until today, the Navy Yard shooting, and the match, I was drained. But, I had to call that officer back to find everything out though and that was going to add on a lot more stress. After retrieving my bags, we all headed back to the hotel with Andrew driving. April was making small talk with Britani after failing to get me to talk. I felt bad about not talking with her, but with how much is on my plate, they would understand... Hopefully.

We got back to the hotel, and the second April and I got into our room my phone buzzed. April decided to take a walk for some reason. I answered it, and heard that my friend was alright. I let out a sigh of relief. When the Navy ended the call, I dialed the number to the police officer in Cleveland. After three rings, the phone was picked up.

"Cleveland Police Department, what is your emergency?" Came the answer, and I let out a small sigh.

"I need to speak with a Michael Thompson please" I replied, and they transferred my call to him.

"Thompson speaking"

"Mr. Thompson, this is James. What exactly happened to my brother?"

"Mr. Smith, your brother was killed today by a police officer in self defense. Your brother was a serial killer around these parts, and the FBI had even sent in teams to help us find him" I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Can you tell me something?" I asked, and he gave an affirmative.

"Will you tell me if you can find a missing child report on him from 1990?" I heard the clicking of a few keys from what I assumed to be a keyboard. April walked in, and had a sad look on her face.

"There isn't one, why?" So, I had a brother who either disappeared or was kidnapped, but my Goddamn parents couldn't even bother to file a fucking report with the damn police and decided to blame me for his disappearance!?

"Because, until a few hours ago I didn't even know I had a brother." I heard April walking towards me, and some more clicking of keys.

"Where were you living in 1990?" April tapped me on the shoulder, but I held up my index finger.

"Chicago, Illinois." Some more clicking, and April was tapping me on the shoulder after the fourth time, she let out a short sigh and walked towards the door.

"I found a report of someone kidnapping a child in Lincoln Heights. The kid was thrown in the backseat in front of another young kid. The parents came running out, but the car sped off. The male had black hair, a five o clock shadow, looked to be 6'4'' and in fairly good shape." That was the exact description of my father, and for the first time in a long time, tears started to fall. "The woman had dark brown hair, and looked to be-" he started until I cut him off.

"I was the kid who saw it happen. My parents always blamed me for him being gone, and now I finally understand it." I stated, and said my goodbyes to him. When I hung my phone up, I saw April by the door.

"April, where were you?" I asked, wiping away some tears from my eyes. She turned and gave me an evil glare, but tears were flowing from her eyes as well.

"I went for a walk while you talked to the Navy guy. Then, when I get back you were on the phone with... with... probably the girl you've been seeing ON THE SIDE!" She exclaimed, and I let out a small sigh.

"April, first things first: No one on this Earth could EVER make me cheat on you. Secondly... I finally understand why my father abused me" she looked shocked after the second part, while more tears started to stream down my face.

"What do you mean?" I let out a short sigh before telling her everything.

"When I took the walk earlier, the Cleveland Police Department called me and informed me that my brother was killed. The officer I spoke to said he was a serial killer, and that the only report filed was a kidnapping one. My parents didn't file it though. My father blamed me because... because... I saw him get taken" I broke down after saying it, and April came and started to comfort me. "All this time I thought my father abusing me was for his enjoyment. Creating a fictional person who 'left' so he could pin it on me. Only for me to find out it was an actual person... my OWN FUCKING BROTHER!" I shouted, and April just started to rub my back soothingly.

"I... I don't want that to happen ever again. I want to be strong enough to make sure no one hurts you" I added, in a small voice. April made me look at her.

"James Smith, you ARE stronger than you are giving yourself credit for. You have always been stronger than most other guys, and you are more of a man than your father could ever wish. U know that you would do ANYTHING to protect me, so NEVER think you're not strong again!" She stated, before giving me a small kiss. She gave me a little smile, before continuing. "You are my Batman, and I am your Catwoman. Never forget that." I gave her a small smile, finally realizing just how much better my life has been since she came into it.

"I won't. Just promise me you will always be there when I need you though. Even Batman needs to lose the mask and show some true emotion" I said. She gave me another kiss, and a small affirmative nod. April has truly shown me that I can remove my mask, and pour my heart out to someone else who won't use it to back-stab me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I just want to say RIP to those who were killed in the Navy Yard shooting. I am giving a shout out to ChainGangSoldier45 for letting me use Andrew from his story The Rated R Apprentice and for giving me advice before I jumped into writing a Wrestling story. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	13. Chapter 13

_"When I took the walk earlier, the Cleveland Police Department called me and informed me that my brother was killed. The officer I spoke to said he was a serial killer, and that the only report filed was a kidnapping one. My parents didn't file it though. My father blamed me because... because... I saw him get taken" I broke down after saying it, and April came and started to comfort me. "All this time I thought my father abusing me was for his enjoyment. Creating a fictional person who 'left' so he could pin it on me. Only for me to find out it was an actual person... my OWN FUCKING BROTHER!" I shouted, and April just started to rub my back soothingly._

_"I... I don't want that to happen ever again. I want to be strong enough to make sure no one hurts you" I added, in a small voice. April made me look at her._

_"James Smith, you ARE stronger than you are giving yourself credit for. You have always been stronger than most other guys, and you are more of a man than your father could ever wish. U know that you would do ANYTHING to protect me, so NEVER think you're not strong again!" She stated, before giving me a small kiss. She gave me a little smile, before continuing. "You are my Batman, and I am your Catwoman. Never forget that." I gave her a small smile, finally realizing just how much better my life has been since she came into it._

_"I won't. Just promise me you will always be there when I need you though. Even Batman needs to lose the mask and show some true emotion" I said. She gave me another kiss, and a small affirmative nod. April has truly shown me that I can remove my mask, and pour my heart out to someone else who won't use it to backstab me._

* * *

I felt someone tugging at my shirt. When I opened my eyes, I saw April lifting my shirt over my head. She started to blush, and gave me a small smile.

"This isn't what it looks like" she said, and I raised an eyebrow at her. She let out a short sigh, and looked over at the bags. There was a pair of shorts on top of them, and April walked over and grabbed them.

"I saw you were wearing your jeans, and they don't look very comfortable to sleep in." I started to smile. The last girl I was with ended up being a complete bitch to my friends. Long story short, she told me she was breaking up with me by hitting me with a lead pipe, costing me the IWGP Intercontinental Championship. Luckily for me though, Andrew had challenged for the title the following month and won it back.

"Thank you April" I said, and she looked at me. Her face brightening up at my thanks, which made my cheeks start to turn red. I need to find a way to make sure her faces constantly brightens.

"You're welcome James" April said, sweetly as her eyes went to my bare chest. Now, I wasn't the strongest person, but I did do my best to make sure my abs and pecs were in good shape. They were the two things that made people stay away from me back in Chicago. April walked up to me, and handed me the shorts. I took the time to stare in her eyes, and take her shirt off. She gave me a playful glare after the shirt was removed.

"Now, why did you do that?" She asked, in mock anger. I gave her a small grin.

"I did that so she could sleep in a... different shirt" I replied, making my way to my bag and pulling out an old shirt of mine. I showed it to her, and she grabbed it and put it on. The shirt was a dark green, with nothing on the front and back. It was a medium sized shirt, so it fit her perfectly. Seeing her wear it was... refreshing for me. My train of thought stopped after I felt April giving me a hug.

"Thank you James. I found my new sleeping shirt" she stated, and I carried her to the bed. After placing her on the bed, I went to change into the shorts. When I got out though, April was changing into her pajama bottoms and I started to blush. She turned and saw me staring at her, causing me to gulp. She got her pajama bottoms on and walked over to me. She planted a kiss on my lips, much to my surprise. When she pulled away, she had a small grin on her face, which made me blush even more.

"You look so _cute_ when you blush" she gushed. I let out a short sigh, before looking her in the eyes. When I did, everything I was going to tell her, about how much she means to me all the way to how much I wish I had met her sooner, went away. Her eyes made me realize something far more important: she is the biggest reason why I am in the WWE. Without her, I would have remained on the indy circuit longer than I actually did. April pulled me towards the bed, telling me to lay down. When I did, she got on top and started to kiss me. After a while, she broke it and looked at me.

"James, can I tell you something? And promise me you won't laugh" she asked, and I gave her a small nod. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"well, when I was about four or five, my parents argued frequently. My brother would always promise to make all the noise go away. He would hold me during the duration of the argument and after it was done, he would tell me it was alright." As bad as I may have had it growing up, I would have gladly lived it a hundred times more if it meant she didn't have to go through all the arguments.

"One night, my brother wasn't there for me and the arguing got very close to my room. I closed my eyes tightly, and the arguing stopped. When I looked around, I wasn't in my house. I was outside, and I saw another kid. He walked over to me, and started talking to me. For the longest time, I thought it was my brother. He would always help me, and when I got sad, he would always be strong for me." I felt a twinge of jealousy of the kid in her dreams. God how I wish we met sooner. Maybe then my life wouldn't have been as fucked up as it was.

"One day, my dad walked into my room during the argument, and I closed my eyes as tight as I could. When I opened them, I saw him again. He was standing by a car, when two others got out and ran towards him. Another kid ran to stop them, and I was running as fast as I could to him. The car drove away with the other kid, and when I reached the boy who was there for me, I wrapped my arms around him and started to sob into his shoulder." April was holding back her tears, so I hugged her as tightly as I could.

"April, I promise you that I will be here for you. I may not be the strongest, but..." I bit my bottom lip. "But you can be damn sure I will fight at 200 percent for you. No matter who is put in my way, so long as I got you, no one will stand a chance" I said in a confident voice. April looked at me, with tears streaming down her face. Gently, I used my thumb to brush them away and leaned in to kiss her. It was a small kiss, but at least April knew that there was no way I would let anyone hurt her... unless they had a death wish.

April has made me realize that I can't hold any petty grudges. April fell asleep after a few minutes, and I was just admiring her while she slept. She was hurt by people before, and found comfort in a single dream that sheltered her from it all. It's time that I prove to her that I am the person who will fight for her. The person who would take a bullet for her. The man who will only ask her to change one thing about her, and I am sure she will know what it is. I fell asleep after making sure April had her head on my chest and she was covered up. She would wake up listening to my heart-beat.

I woke up to the feeling of someone trying to get close to me. My heart skipped a beat when I saw that it was April, and she quickly turned to look at me.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything like mouth to mouth?" She asked, and I chuckled.

"I'm still getting used to having such a beautiful young woman wake up next to me" I replied, and she blushed before giving me a long kiss. God I love receiving her kisses, her hugs, her smiles... there is a lot I love receiving from her, but the biggest thing I love is how she can put butterflies in my stomach. April stood up, followed by me. April let out a yawn and stretched, giving me ample time to get a view of her back. I took it as a sign to hold her from behind. The second I put my arms around her waist, she was completely relaxed.

"James, have I told you lately that I love you?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"No you haven't, but you have been showing it" I replied, and April shook her head for some reason.

"Then it's not enough." I turned her around, and planted a long kiss on her lips.

"April, you have allowed me to show you my moments of weakness. You have shown me that I still have a reason to live... you also made me realize that I needed to start proving I belong. In the WWE, and in your heart. So NEVER think you haven't done enough" I told her, and she was completley surprised by it. She pushed me back onto the bed and we started to make out. When April started to take her shirt off, I looked at her.

"April, are you sure you want to do it?" She gave me a sad look.

"I... I don't really know." She replied, and I pulled her shirt back down.

"Then we are not going to do it. I want to wait until you are one hundred and ten percent it's what you want" I stated, and she looked at me in surprise.

"Really?" I chuckled at her, causing her to blush.

"Of course. I love you too damn much to make you do something you're not comfortable with." She placed a kiss on my nose before placing her head in the crook of my neck. We stayed like that until it was ten. We got our stuff ready for the SmackDown taping, and for a quick lunch date.

* * *

April was scheduled to be in a backstage segment with Paige, while Andrew and I were scheduled to do nothing. We were going to be there, doing nothing. Of course, should Del Rio show his ugly face around April, then I would knock some sense into him. Other than that, we would be able to watch the other matches in our respective tournaments. April and Britani won their matches, which was great. Really wish the match didn't happen when I decided to take a walk. Would have loved to see what she wore to the ring.

* * *

"So, the Anti-diva herself is finally here?" AJ asked Paige, who gave her a respectful nod.

"Yep, and you can count on me to beat who ever gets in my bloody way on the way to the divas title" she replied, and AJ just gave her a smile.

Well then, I hope we get to meet up in the tournament."

"I hope so as well. That would be the best finals in a good while." Paige agreed, when there was a small commotion heard in a locker-room, signalling the end of the scene.

* * *

The girls walked back to the green room, when Britani's eyes landed on Andrew. For some reason they haven't been talking as much as they first met. The match we were watching was RVD taking on Ziggler, when Britani had dragged April out. Near the end of the match, I left to get the girls so they could watch the Natalya and Brie Bella match. As I got closer, I heard the two of them talking about something.

"... He said that he couldn't do it, and that it wasn't me, it was him! I had a bloody crush on him ever since I saw him back in NXT, and all I wanted was to put a bloody kis... band-aid on his cut lip!" Britani exclaimed, and I was hoping I wasn't the only one who caught her close call.

"Well, maybe he had a bad relationship in the past. Just talk to him about it" April replied, and I felt a familiar rage build up inside of me.

"What if he doesn't want to talk about it?" I cleared my throat, causing the girls to face me.

"Brit, let me start off by saying this: he would LOVE the type of band-aid you were offering him. There is a slight problem with that though" I stated, and Britani looked at me with wide eyes and a small blush on her face. Going to love using that metaphor whenever I am around the two of them now.

"What is the problem?" April asked, and I let out a sigh. Andrew was going to kill me for this, but it needs to be done.

"Back in our days at Ring Of Honor, he was seeing a WWE diva. Her name was Melina Perez, and the bitch cheated on him with another wrestler. His name is Matt Taven, and as much as I warned him about her, he didn't listen. After he caught her cheating, he said 'true love is just a dream that never comes true.'" April and Britani looked at the floor.

"Brit, take my advice: if you think he doesn't want to kiss you... or a band-aid as you called it, then you are on drugs. He doesn't want to get hurt like he was with Melina."

"How bad was he after Melina?" April asked me.

"If it wasn't for a couple of others, I believe he wouldn't have continued to wrestle." Britani looked ready to break down, and April looked at me with a sad look.

"All he needs is the right, British anti-diva to show him that true love is a dream that does come true when the right people mix." I walked out of the room, and the girls followed. After seeing Kaitlyn and Natalya get screwed out of their wins, I decided to take April out of the room so Britani could talk with Andrew.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out On My Way by ChainGangSoldier45. It follows Andrew's POV and it goes along with Proving I belong. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	14. Chapter 14

_"Brit, let me start off by saying this: he would LOVE the type of band-aid you were offering him. There is a slight problem with that though" I stated, and Britani looked at me with wide eyes and a small blush on her face. Going to love using that metaphor whenever I am around the two of them now._

_"What is the problem?" April asked, and I let out a sigh. Andrew was going to kill me for this, but it needs to be done._

_"Back in our days at Ring Of Honor, he was seeing a WWE diva. Her name was Melina Perez, and the bitch cheated on him with another wrestler. His name is Matt Taven, and as much as I warned him about her, he didn't listen. After he caught her cheating, he said 'true love is just a dream that never comes true.'" April and Britani looked at the floor._

_"Brit, take my advice: if you think he doesn't want to kiss you... or a band-aid as you called it, then you are on drugs. He doesn't want to get hurt like he was with Melina."_

_"How bad was he after Melina?" April asked me._

_"If it wasn't for a couple of others, I believe he wouldn't have continued to wrestle." Britani looked ready to break down, and April looked at me with a sad look._

_"All he needs is the right, British anti-diva to show him that true love is a dream that does come true when the right people mix." I walked out of the room, and the girls followed. After seeing Kaitlyn and Natalya get screwed out of their wins, I decided to take April out of the room so Britani could talk with Andrew._

* * *

After taking April out of the room, we went out for dinner. Knowing Andrew, he was going to kill me for telling Britani about Melina. Although, I do hope we never have to see her face again. Reminded me of my ex a little bit to much. After dinner was done, April and I went back to the hotel room so she could make me watch her latest romantic movie. Considering she was going to have her head on my chest, I was going to have my attention split between watching the movie, and watching the way her eyes remain focused on the movie. The way she smiles at the lovey dovey scenes, the way she frowns with the sad scenes. She also agreed to go to a Cubs game with me in a few months as a date. _  
_  
"James, can I ask you something?" April asked after the movie was finished.

"Of course you can" I replied, and her eyes held nervousness in them. She blushed slightly and gulped a little bit. This has to be important for her.

"Well... I was wondering... would you... um... promise me...?" She started to ask, before hiccuping. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"April, what do you want me to promise?"

"Promise me that you will remain the sweet guy I fell in love with." I started to chuckle, causing her to look up at me.

"April, the only way I would ever change is if someone threatened to hurt you. And even that would be for a short while." She relaxed after hearing that, but I couldn't help but wonder what her ex did to hurt her. After a few minutes, April was asleep, head on my chest and her in a pair of shorts and the green shirt I gave her. I was in my jeans, so after gently placing April on the bed, I went to get changed. We were going to ride with Andrew and Britani, so it should be pretty fun.

* * *

We went to get Andrew and Britani in the morning so we could get on the road to the next city. It was going to be a long drive. April knocked on the door, and Andrew answered.

"What's up?" He asked, still out of it apparently. Hopefully the two of them had actually talked about it, cause if they didn't then I was going to be pissed off.

"It's time to go to the next city" April replied, causing my train of thought to stop. Andrew took the keys from my hand and said he would drive. While we were waiting for them, April grabbed my hand.

"James, in case you didn't know, I love the feeling of your hand in mine" April stated, and I just started to smile. Only she could make me smile like this.

"Well, I think we need to get a pair of jerseys" I replied, and April giggled before kissing my cheek as Britani walked out of the room. Andrew was next, and grabbed Britani's hand. Huh. Normally he would have said something to me. All well, I got to hold April's hand, so it doesn't bother me.

"Keep going or stop?" Andrew asked, and we all said to stop. We walked into the Denny's for breakfast. The fact that it is ten in the morning shouldn't mean anything. We ordered our food, and I ordered some hash-browns along with some pancakes and bacon. After the food arrived, I left to use the restroom. After returning, I found out someone put hot sauce on my hash-browns, cause they sure as hell weren't this hot before.

After breakfast, we were back on the road after Andrew had decided to let me back in the car. April and I were just talking when I brought my phone out to check my twitter feed. There was nothing surprising, except for my opponent for my next match claiming he is going to beat me and become the US Champ. I replied with a simple 'good joke' and went back with checking it out. April had made a simple tweet about finding new ways to beat Layla, who replied with an attempted insult at me. The insult was that she wouldn't be able to win cause, like her ugly boyfriend AKA me, she didn't know how to count to three. My reply was... well, I'm sure Del Rio is going to be gunning for my head. I then re-tweeted April's tweet, which caused her phone to vibrate. The next was Fandango bitching about Andrew and claiming he is just a quitter and a loser. Poor Summer. She should be with someone else, not that dumbass.

Night fell, and April was sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. I placed my head on top of hers, and started to sleep until Andrew jerked the car, causing me to hit my head on the window.

"Sorry man. Jackass in front cut us off" he said, and April started to fuss about me hitting the window. It ended after she got into the middle seat, so she could make sure I didn't hit the window again. She placed her head in my lap, and fell asleep. After a few minutes, I was asleep again as we continued towards Memphis from some town in Ohio.

* * *

When we arrived in Memphis, our first order of business was to get our rooms and go for a dip in the pool. April was wearing a polka-dot bikini two piece, which made me blush. When we got down there, April was sitting on the side of the pool, while I jumped in. After a while, I swam back to April who hadn't moved from her spot.

"April, you feeling okay?" I asked, and she looked at me.

"I'm fine. Just... not wanting to swim" she replied, and I got out of the pool.

"Okay. Tell me what you want to do, and we will do it" April looked up at me in surprise before latching her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a long kiss.

"I want to go dancing right now, then cuddle on the couch before we leave for the show" I gave her a confident smile, which caused her to blush. "We may need to do something else, but that can be done after the show."

"Well, let's go dancing first before deciding on doing anything else" April nodded her head, and we left to get changed and go dancing. My protective instincts started to kick in majorly, and I pulled April as close to my body as I could. No one is going to be given a chance to hurt her as long as I have air in my lungs.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out On My Way by ChainGangSoldier45. It follows Andrew's POV and it goes along with Proving I belong. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	15. Chapter 15

_"Okay. Tell me what you want to do, and we will do it" April looked up at me in surprise before latching her arms around my neck and pulling me down for a long kiss._

_"I want to go dancing right now, then cuddle on the couch before we leave for the show" I gave her a confident smile, which caused her to blush. "We may need to do something else, but that can be done after the show."_

_"Well, let's go dancing first before deciding on doing anything else" April nodded her head, and we left to get changed and go dancing. My protective instincts started to kick in majorly, and I pulled April as close to my body as I could. No one is going to be given a chance to hurt her as long as I have air in my lungs._

* * *

April and I had a fun day of dancing, and cuddling on the couch. She was happy that we did what she wanted, and her smile was just amazing. I managed to sneak a picture of her smile, and made it the background on my phone. After we arrived at the arena, I saw that Swagger was going to take on The Miz. Him, Cesaro, and Coulter give the true Americans a bad name. April started to get ready for her match against Brie Bella, and I started to shadow box while she was stretching. If anyone even thinks about laying a hand on her, then they have got a grade A ass kicking coming their way courtesy of me.

"James, you okay?" Christian asked me, and I gave a small nod in response. April went out for her match, and I was watching in the green room. April won after hitting Brie with a Shining Wizard, and Swagger's music hit. Coulter grabbed a mic and started to speak.

"Why is there a United States Championship tournament going on, but the All American American is not given a spot?" Coulter asked, as he and Swagger made their way to the ring. April was scared, so she backed up into a corner.

"I mean, he is a true role model for the young kids in the audience. He is more deserving of that title than that little pipsqueak Chase Lewis" he continued, before turning his attention to April.

"And he can get with any woman he wants" he finished as Jack advanced on April. When my music hit, the crowd gave me a nice pop.

"Coulter, there are three things for you to remember: The first is that I came from Chicago, so I represent the spirit of America. We support our teams, show respect when it is needed, and to fight for the ones we love. The second thing is simple, and that is I will protect AJ no matter who is in my way. The third thing is that I may not have a God-like physique, but it doesn't matter to me or anyone else" I said, as I got in the ring.

"Now, why don't the two of you get out of this ring before I decide to hit you both with the Cold Front" I threatened, causing Coulter to bring the mic back up to his mouth.

"Americans don't threaten people like that! You-" I cut him off with knee to the gut. Swagger came running at me, and I hit him with the TKO. I sent the both of them to the floor, and told April to wait till they left ringside to go to the back. Evan Bourne came out after Swagger and Coulter made their way to the back. April decided to remain in my corner for the semi-final match.

* * *

Bourne and I shook hands before having a test of strength. I won it and backed him into the corner, and the ref pulled me away from him. Bourne then ran at me full speed and hit me with a clothesline. He then started to stomp down on my midsection, before going for a springboard moonsault. I got my knees up in time to make him land on them, causing him to hold his ribs. I used that as an opening, and started to hit his ribs repeatedly with my right knee, before hitting him with a quick clothesline. After he went down, I started to work on his arm and neck. Picking Bourne up, I whipped him into the corner and ran at full speed towards him. He moved out of the way, causing me to run shoulder first into the ring-post.

Bourne took the time to recover, before turning his attention back on me and he started to work on my shoulder. He put me in an arm-breaker submission hold, and I crawled my way to the ropes. He broke the hold and waited for me to get to my feet on the outside. When I did, he came running and tried to hit a suicide dive on me. I countered it with a super-kick once his head poked through the ropes, causing him to tumble to the floor. Using that time to regain my composure, I picked him up and whipped him into the barricade. I ran and hit him with a clothesline that sent him into the first row, and the count was up to seven. I decided to break the count by rolling in and out of the ring. As he started to stand, I grabbed his head and hit him with a suplex to the floor.

We both got to in the ring by the count of nine, and struggled to get to our feet. We got to our feet at the same time and started to trade punches. I got the better of him, and started to hit him with a flurry of punches, punctuated with an uppercut. I waited for Bourne to get to his feet before hitting him with the Cold Front. When he did get to his feet, he managed to counter my attempt by hitting me with an enziguri. He climbed to the top rope and went for Air Bourne, which I countered by bringing my knees up. As he rolled on the mat, I got to my feet and measured him up for the Arctic Blast. I hit him with a release belly to back suplex into a cutter and went for the pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell." The match was over, and I was moving on to the finals of the US tournament.

* * *

April and I walked to the back, and went to the green room to watch Andrew take on Cesaro. Britani was pretty pissed at how it all went down, but Andrew wasn't going to let him get the upper hand. He hit the poor fool with a spear after his match was over. We went to meet him at the gorilla position, and he just said "bitch had it coming" and stormed off. He must have gotten under Andrew's skin. Renee Young showed up for our segment.

* * *

"Chase, care to answer a few questions?" She asked as I walked into the scene. I gave her a small nod, and she asked the first question.

"Next week it's going to be you taking on your partner from Money In The Bank Andrew. What are your thoughts on facing him?"

"The two of us have been friends for a long time, and we have fought a lot of battles together and against one another. They have been called wrestling classics by anyone who saw them, and next week will be no different. I will come out the victor of the match, then I will beat Del Rio at SummerSlam for the US title. Some of the all time greats have held that title, so it will be an honor holding it" I replied.

"Well, who do you think will win the Diva's tournament. AJ, Eva Marie, or Paige?"

"AJ. No doubt in my mind. She worked her ass off for the past fourteen years for that title, and she WILL regain it." I left the scene, and April was sitting on a couple of boxes waiting for me.

* * *

We walked to the car and waited for the other two. When they got to the car, I noticed that Andrew was planning something. Well, it's not like I'm surprised by it considering how the guy got under his skin. Although, there were few people who could get under his skin, so something major must have happened. We drove to the hotel in silence, and went to our separate rooms. April was looking through her phone when it rang. She answered it and went out to the hallway. I just sat down on the couch and looked at my background. April came back into the room, with tears falling from her eyes.

"April, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into a tight hug. She was sobbing into my shoulder.

"My... my father... h-has... c-cancer!" She managed to get out in between sobs. I started to stroke April's hair, pissed that her father has cancer. She told me yesterday that even though her parents argued a lot when she was a kid, they always did their best to provide for her and her brother. As the sobs started to die down, I made her look at me.

"April, when do you want to go and visit your family? I'll clear everything with Paul and Vince, so that way we will miss the house shows" I said, causing her to look up at me in shock.

"W-would you please do it for this... this weekend?" She replied, and I made a call to Paul. He cleared it, and said that Vince told us to take the rest of the week off and to be in Houston next week by four in the afternoon.

"April, we should start packing. We have the rest of the week off, so we will catch either a late flight tomorrow or an early flight on Wednesday" I stated, and she gave me a kiss before going to pack. I started to pack my stuff as well, until April tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw that she was holding the both of our phones, side by side. Her background was of me sleeping, and she had a small smile on her face.

"Well, guess I know what you like seeing me do" April stated, and I gave her a big smile.

"You mean love right? Ya know, as in you know what I love seeing you do?" I replied, causing her to giggle slightly. Even though she got some bad news, it felt great to make her giggle like that. She pressed her lips against mine, giving me a long kiss. We finished packing and agreed to take a late flight out to New Jersey, and April placed her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep in her jeans, so I decided to change her into her pajamas.

"What are you doing?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice. I held up her pajama bottoms before looking her in the eyes.

"I was putting your pajamas on so you would be more comfortable" I replied, and she turned her body so her face was right by mine. She placed a kiss on my nose, confusing me and making my blush turn a darker shade of red.

"James, why are you so sweet?"

"Because I have you." She blushed slightly, before turning to where her legs were by my face. "Well, since you said that you can put the pajamas away. I'll sleep in this" She said, removing her shirt. She was going to sleep in her bra and panties.

"Alright. I'll sleep on the couch if you want me-" I started, until I was pulled down on top of April.

"You're going to sleep in the bed" she said, sternly.

"You're sleeping in your underwear-" I went to say, until April gave me a long kiss. She pulled away and gave me a lustful smile.

"You and I are going to do the other activity I said we would do" she said, with a lustful look in her eyes. She lowered her lips to my ear, causing me to blush.

"That activity is called sex" she whispered seductively into my ear. The look in her eyes said she was one hundred and ten percent sure about it, so I decided against arguing with her. At one in the morning, we were both exhausted from our activity, and fell asleep. Tomorrow is going to be a tough challenge for April and I.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out On My Way by ChainGangSoldier45. It follows Andrew's POV and it goes along with Proving I belong. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	16. Chapter 16

_"April, what's wrong?" I asked, pulling her into a tight hug. She was sobbing into my shoulder._

_"My... my father... h-has... c-cancer!" She managed to get out in between sobs. I started to stroke April's hair, pissed that her father has cancer. She told me yesterday that even though her parents argued a lot when she was a kid, they always did their best to provide for her and her brother. As the sobs started to die down, I made her look at me._

_"April, when do you want to go and visit your family? I'll clear everything with Paul and Vince, so that way we will miss the house shows" I said, causing her to look up at me in shock._

_"W-would you please do it for this... this weekend?" She replied, and I made a call to Paul. He cleared it, and said that Vince told us to take the rest of the week off and to be in Houston next week by four in the afternoon._

_"April, we should start packing. We have the rest of the week off, so we will catch either a late flight tomorrow or an early flight on Wednesday" I stated, and she gave me a kiss before going to pack. I started to pack my stuff as well, until April tapped me on the shoulder. Turning around, I saw that she was holding the both of our phones, side by side. Her background was of me sleeping, and she had a small smile on her face._

_"Well, guess I know what you like seeing me do" April stated, and I gave her a big smile._

_"You mean love right? Ya know, as in you know what I love seeing you do?" I replied, causing her to giggle slightly. Even though she got some bad news, it felt great to make her giggle like that. She pressed her lips against mine, giving me a long kiss. We finished packing and agreed to take a late flight out to New Jersey, and April placed her head on my shoulder._

* * *

We arrived in New Jersey around four in the morning, so we hailed a cab to take us to the hospital that April's father was at. April had called her brother to find out which hospital it was before we left for the airport. He offered to meet us at the airport, but she declined the offer. April was worried throughout the entire flight, and it just reminded me of how I was when I found out my best friend had cancer.

* * *

_"Ar-are you sure it's cancer?" I asked his mother, who nodded at me with tears in her eyes. She and I may not have gotten along all that well, but it doesn't matter anymore. My best friend of four years has cancer, and I can't do anything to help him out. The doctors had told his mother their was no procedure they could do to help him. I walked past her, and continued till I found a empty alleyway, and started to let my frustraitions out on a garbage can. A few minutes later, I went to find a fight, just so this anger can be aimed at another human. Kurt was watching from a distance, and as soon as I found the location of the city fights, I signed up. Kurt decided to watch it, and after I left he took the time to talk to me._

_"James, you need to find a new outlet for your anger. You're going down a self-destructive path, and it will consume you before you even realize it" he said, and I turned to face him. Anger was evident in my eyes, and he didn't back down from it._

_"What the fuck would you recommend I take up? Fighting is the only damn thing that I am good at!" I practically shouted at him, and he let out a short sigh._

_"Professional wrestling. I'll help you out with the training, that way you can get off the path you're on now" he said, and I didn't believe him._

* * *

"James, let's go! The cab is here" April said, pulling me from my thoughts. April had placed the bags in the trunk during my thoughts, so we went and sat in the backseat. Thinking back to the training Kurt and I did, I couldn't help but smile. He said that I could use his moves if I wanted to, but I wanted to make my own identity. Of course, the only name that fit me was the Cold One, and I love using it to name some of my finishers. As we pulled up to the hospital, I paid the driver and grabbed our bags while she ran in. _  
_  
"What room is Carlos Mendez?" She asked the nurse.

"What is your relationship with him?" The nurse asked.

"I'm his daughter." At least she is keeping her worry in check. I walked up behind her, holding our bags as the nurse looked it up.

"He is in room 227." She muttered a thank you, and ran towards the room. I was trying to follow her, while trying to avoid running into people. She stopped outside the room and waited for me.

"April, why didn't you go in yet?" I asked her when I caught up with her.

"Well, I was waiting for you. It would be weird for me to walk in without you as I told my mother and brother about you" she replied, and I started to panic. What if her mother didn't like me? Her brother could end up hating my guts for some reason. She seemed to pick up on the worry, and placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't worry. They'll love you almost as much as I love you" she said, and it relieved some of my worry. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room, and three people were in it. There was a woman who looked like she was in her forties, a man who looked to be in his twenties, and a doctor who was walking towards the door. The woman had brunette hair, and brown eyes.

"Hey mom. Hey Jack" April said, and the woman walked up and gave her a hug.

"Hello darling. How have you been?" The woman asked April.

"I've been good. Oh, this is my boyfriend James Smith. James, this is my mom" April said, and her mother walked up to me.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" I said, and she gave me a small hug. Whenever my parents were meeting someone new, they always told me to call the man sir, and the woman ma'am. Now, their version of telling me involved a lot of pain, and it was a habit that I could never kick.

"Please, call me June" she said, after releasing me from the hug. April was there giggling at the face I made after her mother hugged me. She may know about some of my past, but she doesn't know all of it. That is a blessing for me.

"I will June" I replied, and April's brother started walking over to me. April rolled her eyes at him, and I was wondering what it was about.

"James, this is my brother Jack. He just returned from Afghanistan." That explains why he looks like he doesn't want to deal with any bullshit. Extending my hand, Jack takes it.

"Nice to finally meet you James. Think we could talk in the hallway?" He asked, and I nodded. April just said something about him always getting involved in her relationships is getting annoying.

"James, you may be my sister's boyfriend, but that doesn't mean anything to me. If you hurt her, I will hunt you down" Jack said, in a cold tone. I let out a short chuckle before looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"Jack, two things you should know about me. Number one is that as long as I'm around, _no one_ hurts April unless they have a death wish. Number two, if I hurt April, then you won't have the chance to hunt me down" I replied, and he just nodded his head. I added as much menace to the no one as I could.

"Alright. Then tell me, how long have you and her been either rooming together, or in a relationship."

"I've been rooming with her since I joined WWE. As for the relationship, it has been a month since we became a couple." He nodded his head and walked into the room. April came out of the room, and gave me a hug. Her hugs are simply amazing, but not as amazing as she is.

"James, my mom has agreed to let you stay at her house!" She squealed in excitement. We walked down to their car, since April had said that she would drive us there. When we arrived, she was giving me the tour of the house.

"Now, do you want to see my room or the guest room first?" She asked me, with a small smile.

"Your room please" I replied, and when we went there, April pulled me into the room. It was covered in Batman posters, and a couple of Lita posters. Turning around, I saw April taking her shirt off. I turned towards the wall, so she could get changed.

"James, you can turn around" she said, and I turned and saw her shirt. It was a picture of me standing in front of her, with the words 'The Cold Knight' written on the sides. It was on a black background, and the words were written in a light blue, in an effort to make it look like ice.

"Paul told me that they were going to make this a shirt after SummerSlam." I gave her a kiss, and when I pulled away, she had a bright smile on her face.

"My mom wants us to go out as a family" she said, and I nodded my head.

"Okay, I'll stay here" I replied, causing April to shake her head slightly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, until I realized what she meant.

"You get to join us." I was pretty damn sure that I was redder than a tomato, and April giggled before kissing my nose. I got changed into a new AJ shirt that Paul had given me. It was a black shirt, with the words 'Cold Knight protected' written in pink. The photo was of her standing by my side back when I first got into a WWE ring. Paul had told us that we were going to do a photo-shoot in November, around my birthday. Those photos were going to be used in creating new shirts for us. Of course, I just have to survive the lunch with April's family first though.

"We will leave after I call Britani and let her know we landed safely" April said, and I just nodded my head. She left, and I went to the bathroom. April had told me that her Uncle allowed her family to stay here rent free, but there were times when they thought they would get evicted. April was and still is a fighter, and she gave me more of a reason to live. Now, it's my turn to fight for her.

"So long as I am alive, April and her family will never have to go through that again. I promise" I said to myself, not realizing that April had overheard me saying it.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out On My Way by ChainGangSoldier45. It follows Andrew's POV and it goes along with Proving I belong. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	17. Chapter 17

_"My mom wants us to go out as a family" she said, and I nodded my head._

_"Okay, I'll stay here" I replied, causing April to shake her head slightly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, until I realized what she meant._

_"You get to join us." I was pretty damn sure that I was redder than a tomato, and April giggled before kissing my nose. I got changed into a new AJ shirt that Paul had given me. It was a black shirt, with the words 'Cold Knight protected' written in pink. The photo was of her standing by my side back when I first got into a WWE ring. Paul had told us that we were going to do a photo shoot in November, around my birthday. Those photos were going to be used in creating new shirts for us. Of course, I just have to survive the lunch with April's family first though._

_"We will leave after I call Britani and let her know we landed safely" April said, and I just nodded my head. She left, and I went to the bathroom. April had told me that her Uncle allowed her family to stay here rent free, but there were times when they thought they would get evicted. April was and still is a fighter, and she gave me more of a reason to live. Now, it's my turn to fight for her._

_"So long as I am alive, April and her family will never have to go through that again. I promise" I said to myself, not realizing that April had overheard me saying it._

* * *

We arrived in Houston for Raw after spending last week with April's family. Her mother welcomed me with open arms, while her brother decided to make sure I wasn't going to hurt his sister. Of course, April had told them what I promised myself, so that helped him warm up to me. Pretty sure the blush I had after an innocent comment remained for the rest of the week.

* * *

_"So, the way he joined was by hopping the barricade, and standing in front of you during that whole secret admirer story?" Jack asked, and April just nodded her head. Her brother just chuckled and shook his head._

_"What would have happened if you had lost?" He asked me, and I just gave him a smirk._

_"Then Vince would have had me in the ring to try and humiliate me... key word there is try" I replied, and April's mother was there, giggling at the story. It's still hard for me to call her June, but I have been trying to fix it._

_"That should be the plot of a romance movie. The bad guy threatens the woman, while the good guy stands in front of her. Then we can say that our April and her future husband inspired it" June said, causing April to blush, while I choked on my drink and blushed. April's eyes met mine, and we both looked away, trying to ignore the blushes on our faces. We ate lunch in relative silence, except the part where April and I decided to share a plate of spaghetti. Much like the movie 'Lady and the Tramp' we were eating the same noodle, and our lips met. Her mother squealed, and her brother took a quick picture. Pulling away, we once again looked at different areas of the restaurant._

_We were in the car, when April had decided to bring up something I thought she didn't hear._

_"James, what did you mean when you said my family and I would never go through that again?" I started to blush, and was thankful for her mother being in her brother's car. Otherwise we may have needed to stop so someone else could drive._

_"April, I remember you saying your family lived there rent free, but had fears of eviction. Not to mention the time you said that your family lived in cars for a while, so I made a promise that you and your family will never go through that again." I replied, with an even darker blush than when June called me April's future husband. April waited till we were at a red light before placing a kiss on my cheek._

_"Thank you James" she said, and we continued the drive back to her house in silence. When we got there, she went in first, while I sat on the porch. The memories came flooding in, ranging from my childhood all the way to the last girl who screwed me over back in Japan. April though, she was different from any other girl I knew. She was caring, smart, funny, beautiful, and always placed other people in front of her self. She was the one person who made me change my ways, and even though I had very few friends growing up, she was the first who didn't lable me as a screw up or a bad person. Listening to April tell her mother and brother about my promise brought a smile to my face._

_'Luke, you were the one who believed in me when no one else would, and now I have a great girlfriend, living my dream, and moved on from the pain I had suffered for eighteen long years. All that is needed, is for me to prove I belong in the WWE and April's heart before I can say I made it' I thought to myself, thinking about my old friend._

* * *

_"_James, you in there?" April asked, shaking me from my thoughts. She was ready to face off against Paige tonight, and I was ready to take on Andrew. The trainer had told him that he was cleared to compete tonight, so we were going to make sure no one forgot our names tonight. If anyone wants to get involved, then it's their funeral. We started to get ready for our respective matches, April by stretching, while I was shadow boxing. AJ and Paige went out for their match, and April won it with an octopus submission hold. The two of them put on one hell of a good match, but now it's time for my match with Andrew. This is going to be fun. Andrew went out first, and the crowd was giving him a loud pop. When I went out, it was around the same. They were in for a surprise tonight._  
_

* * *

Andrew and I shook hands before locking up in a collar and elbow tie up. I managed to get him into a side headlock, but he backed me against the ropes and sent me to the other side. He went for a spear, but I lept over him and went to hit a standing drop kick. He moved to the side, before hitting me with a knee to the face. He went for a quick pin. "1.." I kicked out, and he picked me up. Whipping me into the corner, Andrew walked over and placed me on the top turnbuckle. I started to headbutt him until he fell to the mat. I waited till he got to his feet to hit him with a missile drop kick. I then started to stomp down on his bad ankle, causing him to scream out in pain. I went for an ankle lock, but he managed to use his good leg to kick me back a few feet.

When he got to his feet, I ran full speed at him, and he pulled the top rope down causing me to crash on the outside. He then got on the apron and hit me with an axe handle when I got to my feet. He started to work on my legs, before picking me up. He tried to send me into the stairs, but I countered and sent him back first into the security barricade. I hit a front suplex on him, causing him to land on the barricade. Kicking him in the head, I went and broke the ref's count at eight. Pulling him out of the crowd, I got on the barricade and ran towards him. Once he got to his feet, I hit him with a heel kick from the barricade. 'This is awesome' chants started to break out as we struggled to get to our feet.

As we rolled back in the ring, Andrew hit me with a quick clothesline, followed by a standing drop kick. He picked me up, and hit a belly to belly suplex into the corner. He picked me up again and hit me with a tornado DDT, before measuring me up for a spear. When I got up to my feet, he ran and hit the spear on me. He went for a pin attempt. "1...2.." I got my foot on the bottom rope, and Andrew kicked the back of my knee. Rolling out of the ring, I started to catch my breath until Andrew hit me with an Edgecution. He sent me into the ring, and measured me up for another spear. When I got to my feet, he ran full speed towards me. Moving out of the way, he ran shoulder first into the ring post. He turned around, and I hit him with a flapjack which kept the both of us on the mat. 'This is wrestling' chants broke out, as the ref started to count.

We got to our feet at the count of nine, and traded punches. Andrew went for a clothesline, which I ducked and hit him with a standing drop kick. He went down to the mat, and I started measuring him for the Arctic Blast. When he got up, I hit him with the Arctic Blast and went for a pin. "1...2.." Andrew got his foot on the bottom rope, and I kicked his bad ankle. He rolled around in pain, and I put him in the ankle lock. He crawled to the bottom rope, forcing me to break the hold. As he started getting up again, I hit him with another Arctic Blast before going to the top turnbuckle and hitting him with a 450 splash for a pin attempt. "1...2...3 ring the bell" I had managed to beat Andrew, earning a shot at Del Rio at SummerSlam.

* * *

Fandango, Cesaro, and Swagger all ran down to the ring and started to attack Andrew and I. We were both exhausted after our match, so we were vulnerable. Kofi came down to the ring with a steel chair, while I rolled out of the ring. Andrew was trying to get to his feet after the match and beat down. Looking under the ring, I started to get an evil grin on my face. My favorite weapon was there for me to use. Pulling it and a kendo stick out, I got back in the ring and gave the kendo stick to Andrew. Kofi was in the corner, unable to defend himself from the attack. Lifting the hockey stick up, I hit Swagger in the kidneys with it. Andrew used the kendo stick on Fandango, before looking at Cesaro. His ribs were exposed, so we hit him with our weapons on them. We started to stomp down on him, before throwing him over the top rope. Grabbing a mic from one of the tech guys, I brought it to my mouth.

"You three want a fight? This Friday. No DQ. You three vs Andrew, Kofi and I" I said simply, and they looked at one another, before Coulter came down with his own mic.

"Mr. Lewis, why would these three ROLE MODELS want to face you three ne'er do wells? We all know YOU have stolen things, while Andrew has family problems and is dating an illegal immigrant. Mr. Kingston is from Ghana, so we shouldn't be surprised by anything he does" he said, and Andrew was pissed off.

"Coulter, allow me to fill you in on a few things. First, is that the only things I have stolen so far have been shows and AJ's heart. Second, is that Andrew has fought for everything and his girlfriend is a legal citizen. Third, Kofi has not been in trouble once. Fourth, and this is my favorite, is that we don't care if you have Satan protecting the three of them. Friday, they are getting their asses kicked. Match or not" I replied, before Triple H's music hit.

"I support the match that Chase said. This Friday, it will happen. It will be The Real Americans and Fandango taking on Andrew, Kofi Kingston, and Chase Lewis in a no DQ six man tag match" he stated, before going to the back. The look on Coulter's face was priceless. Triple H came out again and brought the mic to his mouth.

"Oh, and since Fandango seems to hate Andrew, they will meet up at SummerSlam in a steel cage match. As for the Real Americans, they will be going against the Prime Time Players" he said, and Andrew had an evil smile on his face. We went to the back after the three stooges left. The first person I saw was April, and she had a small smile on her face.

"You know, you didn't steal my heart. I gave it to you" she said, with a slight blush on her face. I gave her a quick kiss before chuckling.

"To be fair, your heart is something I was trying my best to steal" I replied, and she gave me a playful roll of the eyes.

"Well, you should have tried harder. Now, let's go back to the hotel so we can enjoy the rest of the night." We went back to the hotel, and April gave me a long kiss once we were in the room. She pulled out a copy of Lady and the Tramp, which made me start to blush.

"If I order a plate of spaghetti, will you help me re-enact that scene?" She asked, and I just nodded my head. After the scene, we didn't stop kissing until April pulled away and placed her head on my shoulder.

"James, thank you" she muttered, as I held her as close as I possibly could. She doesn't deserve to go through anymore pain, and as long as I'm alive, I promise to be the person she can come to in case of pain, and I will hold her until it goes away.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and check out On My Way by ChainGangSoldier45. It follows Andrew's POV and it goes along with Proving I belong. He is a great writer. ****Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of Proving I belong, and don't forget to review. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Oh, and since Fandango seems to hate Andrew, they will meet up at SummerSlam in a steel cage match. As for the Real Americans, they will be going against the Prime Time Players" he said, and Andrew had an evil smile on his face. We went to the back after the three stooges left. The first person I saw was April, and she had a small smile on her face._

_"You know, you didn't steal my heart. I gave it to you" she said, with a slight blush on her face. I gave her a quick kiss before chuckling._

_"To be fair, your heart is something I was trying my best to steal" I replied, and she gave me a playful roll of the eyes._

_"Well, you should have tried harder. Now, let's go back to the hotel so we can enjoy the rest of the night." We went back to the hotel, and April gave me a long kiss once we were in the room. She pulled out a copy of Lady and the Tramp, which made me start to blush._

_"If I order a plate of spaghetti, will you help me re-enact that scene?" She asked, and I just nodded my head. After the scene, we didn't stop kissing until April pulled away and placed her head on my shoulder._

_"James, thank you" she muttered, as I held her as close as I possibly could. She doesn't deserve to go through anymore pain, and as long as I'm alive, I promise to be the person she can come to in case of pain, and I will hold her until it goes away._

* * *

We arrived at the arena for SmackDown, and I was formulating a plan for SummerSlam. Andrew had to deal with Fandango, and Kofi had to go one on one with Dean Ambrose. April was going to take on Layla, and I was worried that Del Rio was going to get involved in that match.

"James, are you in there?" Britani asked me, and I looked at her. She and Andrew seem to have gotten closer than they were before the whole... incident with April's father. After leaving New Jersey, April had gotten a call from her brother and he said that their father was going to be okay. I may not like suits, but they do have their moments.

"Yeah, why?" I replied, and April let out a short sigh.

"He was probably distracted by something" she said, and Andrew chuckled a little bit. If he said-

"He was probably checking April out." He had a smug grin on his face, and I thought of around four hundred ways to kill him after he said it. He picked up on it, and booked at it towards the locker-room. Britani followed him, and April gave me a small grin.

"So... checking me out were you?" Man, she knows how to make my blush darken big time. In my defense though, she was wearing a pair of tight jeans, and she had a pink 'true love fights' shirt. Funny thing about that is that the shirt was made after I had told her that her smile was the only selfish thing I ever wanted to see.

"Well, to be fair, you look stunning in anything" I replied, and she just giggled and placed a quick kiss on my nose. We walked to the locker-room, and saw Britani standing outside of it.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I have business to take care of" I said, and April grabbed my hand. Turning to face her, she had a smile on her face. Bloody hell I love seeing her smile. They were just amazing, and... I forgot what I was going to do because of her smile. Andrew walked out and saw the moment, so he snapped a quick picture. We walked to the green room, with April still smiling and Britani having her arm linked with Andrew's arm. It was a peaceful walk, which is something we all needed.

We got in the green room in time to see the ending of Del Rio and Big E vs RVD and Ziggler. It was a decent match, and Del Rio won the match after hitting Ziggler with a hockey stick to the back. It took everything in my will power to keep myself from laughing. That was when we saw a return hype for someone that Andrew didn't want to see, and I hated ever since she showed up with Andrew.

"In two weeks, the paparazzi will show up on Raw to film the return of the Los Angeles diva Melina" the guy said, and I was glad that our match was ending the show. Andrew went to take a walk, which meant he needed some time to think. The girls knew of what she had done to Andrew, and I knew she never truly cared about him. She just used him, so her career could have been launched back into the spotlight.

* * *

It was time for our match, and Andrew looked like he was in a zone he only got into when we had our Last Man Standing match. So glad this is a no DQ match now. We all went out at the same time, and the crowd blew the roof off the place. When the Real Americans came out, the crowd was booing them without mercy. Fandango's music hit, but he didn't come out to it. That was when he attacked Andrew from behind.

* * *

I ran at Fandango, only to get hit by a big boot courtesy of Cesaro. He started to stomp down on my arm, before locking in a half camel clutch submission move on me. I started to crawl towards the bottom rope, and when I grabbed it, Cesaro bent my arm to where my elbow was sticking out and stomped on it. Rolling out of the ring, Cesaro decided to try and use his big swing on me. I countered it and sent him head first into the security barricade.

Cesaro got to his feet before I did, and ran full speed towards me. I hit him with a quick clothesline, causing him to be turned inside out. In the ring, Kofi was starting to pick the pace up on Swagger after hitting a missile drop kick. Andrew was using a kendo stick on Fandango, before setting up a table on the corner part of the security barricade. Cesaro got to his feet, and I hit him with a float over inverted DDT. After hitting it, I went under the ring and grabbed a table.

After I set the table up, I grabbed Cesaro by the head to pick him up. The second he got to his feet, he hit me with a European uppercut, catching me by surprise. He kicked me in the gut, before running and hitting me with a big boot to the side of my head. He set me up for his swing again, but I managed to counter it with a monkey flip. As I got to my feet, I ran and hit Cesaro with a fierce knee to the gut. After hitting the knee, I set up for a front suplex. After hitting it, I backed up as far as I could to measure him up.

He started to get off of the barricade, so I ran at full speed towards him and hit him with a devastating forearm to the face. Pulling him back over, I set up for an Arctic Blast until someone hit me below the belt. Cesaro took the time to collect his thoughts, and he saw the table. He sent me back first into the ring apron three straight times before he climbed on it. He picked me up, and hit the Neutralizer on me, earning some 'this is awesome' chants. Cesaro decided to hit the swing on me, causing me to go into the security barricade. After he had hit the swing on me, he threw me into the ring and went for a pin. "1...2...3 ring the bell" we had lost the match.

* * *

My head was pounding when Cesaro decided to continue the attack on me. He grabbed a steel chair and started bringing it down on my stomach. I rolled onto my side, in an effort to roll out of the ring, but Cesaro just brought the chair down on the arm he focused on during the match. Del Rio came down to the ring, and he had a lead pipe in his hands. They took turns hitting my bad arm, the shoulder that Cesaro had injured with his swing, and my ribs. April came running down to the ring and stood in front of me protectively. I rolled out of the ring, in a lot of pain when Cesaro had told April it was her turn.

There was the handle to an object that was sticking out from underneath the ring. Pulling it out, I got a smile on my face. I saw April get backed into the corner, so I snuck in behind Del Rio and Cesaro. Using the bat I found, I started to unload on them with it. They ran out of the ring, and I grabbed a mic.

"Del Rio. Cesaro. You two made the biggest mistake of your lives. This Sunday, you and I will meet in a Last Man Standing match Del Rio, and Cesaro, next week you and I will be involved in a steel cage match" I said, pissed off. Triple H came out with a mic, and Cesaro had a smug grin on his face.

"Chase, I understand that you're upset at what they did to you-" he started.

"To me? I could care less about what they did to me. They _threatened _my AJ. Hunter, I could care less if I had a broken fucking NECK! _No one_ gets away with threatening MY AJ!" I exclaimed at him, pain being pushed to the back of my mind. Hunter started thinking about the matches, and he had a smirk on his face.

"The United States Championship match will be Last Man Standing. The other match will need a special ref for it. And I have just the man in mind for it. You will get to meet him on Monday." Dumb and Dumber looked surprised that Hunter agreed to it, and I can't wait to get my hands on them.

* * *

We were on our way back to the hotel when April had asked me to go out with her. We went to a diner so we didn't have to dress formally. After dinner was done, April took me out dancing. She and I slow danced to a couple of songs, but the majority of the time she was grinding on me. We went back to the hotel, and the second I closed the door, April removed her shirt in front of me.

"James, would you be so kind as to lend me a shirt to sleep in tonight" she asked, in a sweet tone. Giving her a small nod, I went to pick one out. April took the time to finish getting undressed, and when I turned around, I started to blush furiously.

"James, want to join me in the shower?" She asked, and I agreed to it. After the shower was done, April had told me that she had no problems drying my body off, citing the injury to my shoulder. It was the best shower and best towel used to dry me off ever. We climbed into the bed, and April snuggled up as close as she could to me. Going to be a tough challenge for me to be able to walk after Monday, but I had to do it. No one lays a hand on my April and gets away with it.

**Okay, so I got a new tower from a friend so I should be able to update the stories some more. Check out On My Way by Chaingangsoldier45 as it follows Andrew's POV and he owns Andrew. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Del Rio. Cesaro. You two made the biggest mistake of your lives. This Sunday, you and I will meet in a Last Man Standing match Del Rio, and Cesaro, next week you and I will be involved in a steel cage match" I said, pissed off. Triple H came out with a mic, and Cesaro had a smug grin on his face._

_"Chase, I understand that you're upset at what they did to you-" he started._

_"To me? I could care less about what they did to me. They threatened my AJ. Hunter, I could care less if I had a broken fucking NECK! No one gets away with threatening MY AJ!" I exclaimed at him, pain being pushed to the back of my mind. Hunter started thinking about the matches, and he had a smirk on his face._

_"The United States Championship match will be Last Man Standing. The other match will need a special ref for it. And I have just the man in mind for it. You will get to meet him on Monday." Dumb and Dumber looked surprised that Hunter agreed to it, and I can't wait to get my hands on them._

_We were on our way back to the hotel when April had asked me to go out with her. We went to a diner so we didn't have to dress formally. After dinner was done, April took me out dancing. She and I slow danced to a couple of songs, but the majority of the time she was grinding on me. We went back to the hotel, and the second I closed the door, April removed her shirt in front of me._

_"James, would you be so kind as to lend me a shirt to sleep in tonight" she asked, in a sweet tone. Giving her a small nod, I went to pick one out. April took the time to finish getting undressed, and when I turned around, I started to blush furiously._

_"James, want to join me in the shower?" She asked, and I agreed to it. After the shower was done, April had told me that she had no problems drying my body off, citing the injury to my shoulder. It was the best shower and best towel used to dry me off ever. We climbed into the bed, and April snuggled up as close as she could to me. Going to be a tough challenge for me to be able to walk after Monday, but I had to do it. No one lays a hand on my April and gets away with it._

* * *

We were in Los Angeles for SummerSlam, and April wanted to go out to eat when we arrived out there. I agreed to it, and we found a nice little diner. After ordering out food, April looked at me and her eyes held determination in them.

"James, please tell me why we aren't going to be in a tag match together for the titles" she said, and I let out a short sigh.

"Truth is that I would love to be in a tag match with you, there was no chance in hell of me letting Del Rio find a way to get his slimy hands on you. He threatened you on SmackDown, off the script. He may hate me because I actually helped you out, and he would gladly use you to get to me apparently" I replied, and April gave me a surprised look. He already tried attacking her, so yeah. No way was I going to let her be near him even if I was in the same match. Our food came and we ate in complete silence. I was going to be in a last man standing match tomorrow, followed by a cage match on Monday. This is going to be a painful few days.

We went back to the hotel room, as April had wanted to cuddle with me for a while before the fan axxess started. She also had a movie she wanted to watch, so I was watching it with her. After the movie was done, we went to the fan axxess. After arriving at it, we saw that there was a large line for Andrew and Britani. We went over to the table right by them and sat down. This should be a fun filled few hours.

After we were done, April had asked me to take her dancing. I agreed to it, and we went to get changed and find a good place to dance. April was wearing a black dress, and I was wearing my grey suit. April found a nice area to dance, so we stopped there. The very first song that came on was Fix You by Coldplay, and April was smiling at it. She and I were slow dancing to it, and I was just thinking about how lucky I truly was.

* * *

It was time for SummerSlam, and I was getting ready for the biggest match of my career when I bumped into someone. Looking up, I saw that it was Randy Orton and he just glared at me.

"Watch where you're going _rookie_" he said, in a threatening voice. I got in his face, and started to smirk at him.

"Why don't you make me" I replied, and he went to hit me until someone caught his wrist. It was Triple H, and Orton started seethe at me.

"Hunter, I want this pipsqueak on Friday" Orton stated before walking off. Triple H just gave me his own glare before sighing.

"Good luck surviving this week Chase" was all Hunter said before leaving. That was cryptic as all fuck... meh, pissing them off doesn't really bother me as much as it should for some reason. It was almost time for my match, so I got changed and started to do some shadow boxing. There was nothing stopping me from being able to hurt Del Rio tonight except that ten count.

Del Rio went out first, and the crowd was booing him. I went out next, and the crowd was blowing the roof off the place. The only thing that would top that is Daniel Bryan winning the WWE Championship.

* * *

Del Rio didn't waste anytime, as he ran out of ring and at me. I hit him with a quick clothesline, and the bell was rung. I whipped him into the corner barricade and started to hit him with forearms to the face. Picking him up, I sent him into the ring post and started to work on his arm so I could put him in the Frost Bite. I went to kick his arm into the post, but he moved and hit me with a quick clothesline.

He picked me up and hit me with a suplex on the outside. He started to stomp down on my bad shoulder, before going and grabbing a weapon from underneath the ring. He threw me into the barricade, and used the chair he grabbed on my ribs. He set the chair up behind my bad shoulder, before delivering a drop-kick to said shoulder. I screamed out in pain as he started to taunt the crowd in Los Angeles.

He turned around to continue his assault, only to be greeted with a drop-kick to his right knee. I looked under the ring for a hockey stick for me to use. Del Rio got to his knees, and I used the hockey stick on his back. He went to the ground in pain, and the ref started to count. "1...2...3...4" he got back to his feet. I placed him on the ring apron, before climbing up on it myself.

He got up by a ring-post, and I went to hit him with a spear. He moved out of the way at the last second, causing me to go bad shoulder first into the ringpost. 'We want tables' chants started to breakout as the ref began his count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8" I got to my feet, and Del Rio was pissed off beyond belief. He ran towards me, and started to hit me with punches to the head. He picked me up and carried me up the ramp, and I started to fight back.

We traded punches as we went up the ramp, until we reached the stage. Del Rio went to whip me into the giant WWE logo on the stage, but I countered it and sent him into it. I grabbed him and hit a belly to back suplex on him. I followed it up with the cross-face(**Called the Frost Bite from now on) **and he was screaming out in pain. He managed to get to his feet after a minute of being in the Frost Bite. He backed up, causing me to go back first into the logo. He started to drag me towards the side of the stage, and there were two tables set up.

"YOU WILL NEVER BEAT ME GRINGO!" He shouted at me, and I hit him with a knee to the gut. Looking at the tables, I went to hit a belly to belly release suplex on him. He started to elbow my head, and on the fourth time, I ducked and kneed him in the gut again. This time, I went for a T-Bone suplex and hit it, earning 'holy shit' and 'that was awesome' chants as the ref started to count. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Ring the bell" I just won the US Championship.

* * *

Going backstage with the title was an amazing feeling until I was attacked from behind. A few people helped carry me to the trainer's office after the attack, and April was holding both of our titles. We spent the majority of the show watching from the trainer's office, but we were able to leave during the main event. Britani won the right to face April at Night Of Champions, and Andrew beat Fandango to earn a shot at my US Championship that same night. The main event was over after Bryan hit a running knee to the face of John Cena and gaining the pin. Orton's music hit, and as Bryan was facing him, Hunter turned him around and hit a pedigree on Bryan. Orton cashed in his briefcase, and stole the WWE title from him. Something tells me that Orton was going to be the ref in my cage match tomorrow.

"James, I have a bad feeling about this whole situation" April said, and I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Me too, and it looks like Bryan may need some allies if Hunter is supporting Orton" I replied.

"Just promise me you will be safe." I looked at April and gave her a long kiss. When the need for oxygen was needed, we pulled away.

"Consider that my agreement to your promise." April giggled as we headed back to the hotel. This may end up becoming a full scale revolt of the locker-room. The Militia may be needed to help out those who rage against the authority.

**Check out On My Way by Chaingangsoldier45 as it follows Andrew's POV and he owns Andrew. I don't own WWE and all that good shit.**


End file.
